Not Another Time Travel Story
by Granny Tg
Summary: Harry learns a secret that will make him lose faith in the Weasley family and his magic sends him back in time to make new allies and hopefully have a better outcome in the war than last time. Ginny/Ron/Molly bashing with Mentor Snape Manipulative Dumble
1. The Betrayal

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will be re-posting this story with the help of my beta Blue. Thank you for all your patience and great reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 1: The Betrayal

It was a sunny afternoon when Harry Potter headed home. He had left early in order to surprise his girlfriend of 4 years and was anxiously running his hand over a velvet box in his pocket. Harry was glad he was able to convince his partner in the Auror department to take over the paperwork for the day. Blaise Zabini had become a close friend of Harry's once they became partners 3 years back but that didn't stop the Slytherin from getting a favour owed. Thinking back Harry was glad that Ron had lost his badge a few months into the job. It was hard to see his former friend lose his badge but this way Ron's temper would not get him killed in the field. Blaise was coolheaded and Harry soon learned to think like him when in dangerous situations. Countless times Harry recognized moments where Ron and he would have gone in with wands blazing where as Harry and Blaise were able to think quickly on their feet and have several back up plans ready. It was unfortunate that Ron never seem to grow out of his jealousy but after several years Harry learned to ignore it if it meant staying close to his true friend Hermione Weasley.

Harry had appeared on his driveway in order to think of the best way to surprise his girlfriend. As he reached his door he decided to sneak up on her as joke and quickly put his invisibility cloak on. Harry had taken to carrying the cloak with him everywhere along with many of George's seemly harmless pranks. In more than one occasion the distractions they provided has helped him get out of some sticky situations. Unfortunately George never got passed his twin's death and would only continue with the shop because it was the best way to keep his brother's memory with him. It was a surprise when Harry learned the newer inventions were not products made from George but from Percy. If George could never get over not having Fred with him, Percy could not get over the survivor's guilt of having Fred die instead of himself. It took Hermione and him the first two years of talking with him before he started helping George in the store. Hermione and Harry had tricked them into believing they were helping each other. George believed he was helping Percy with his survivor's guilt and Percy believed he was helping George fill up the missing space of Fred. In reality they were functioning and alive but they no longer lived.

As Harry entered his house he thought again about the ridicules house he bought two years back. It was not really a house more than a small castle but he was determined to treat his girlfriend like a princess. It was funny, now that he thought about it; He had never been one to be extravagant. Even when he was in Hogwarts he never thought about buying muggle clothes for himself for the summer and if he was perfectly honest with himself he always wanted to live in a cottage surrounded by nature isolated by the rest of the world. This mini castle had a lawn but similar to his old yard at the Dursleys. There were no trees, grass was even and it was close to a very popular street that many wizardly tourists came to visit to see the great Harry Potter. But Harry's greatest flaw was his selflessness. He would move the moon and stars for the love of his life … Ginny Weasley.

After 10 minutes of searching he realized it could take hours if he kept looking room by room so he took out his wand and silently almost without thinking cast the point me spell to locate Ginny. His eyebrows raised in surprise as he started nearing the dungeons. The dungeons were a bit of overkill he had thought when he first purchased the mini castle. He had believed they were unused for he could not think of what in the world they could be used for. But he heard his Princess voice and then his mother-in-law a second later. Deciding to give them a little scare he silently made his way downward.

The Darkness seemed to surround him completely. He felt rather than saw himself sinking into the abyss in slow motion. He heard their voices and the longer he listened the hotter the rage within him grew

"He still hasn't proposed!" wailed a Ginny.

"How much did you give him?" said Molly in a hushed tone.

"The whole bottle" the Ginny answered meekly.

"WHAT? That could kill him! It's probably doing that now. How can you be so stupid!" scolded Molly.

"He was resisting! He should have proposed a year ago but lately he has been spending more time with _her._ Why can't Ron keep her in line?" Complained Ginny

"Let me see the bottle…. Ginny this bottle is a year old. It's already stronger that the freshly brewed potions you've been using. I'm surprise he was still able to function enough to go to work. It plausible that he it would take a stronger concentration of the potion to work for him. He is after all The Boy Who Lived. From what your brother told me he was able to throw off that imperious curse quite easily."

"Still why couldn't I use the obedience Potion that Ron gave Granger?" Questioned Ginny

"The Goblins have ways of learning if one of the heirs have been put under an Obedience Potion and would consider all wills invalid especially because once that is given to him it will never wear off. If you do what I did with your father you can start easing off the potion after a few kids and then have full heritance to his fortune. Anyways they don't have to even be his if you wish to continue with that Terry Boot. He has black hair and same structure as Harry so if you get pregnant with him it won't matter. Harry will do the honourable thing and stay with you." Molly said

"If it doesn't wear off why is _she_ still doing around Harry?" complained Ginny

"Because your brother is an idiot and gave her the wrong amount but I will have a talk with him to double the potion. Either way there is no going back to her back talking self. I'll finally have an obedient daughter in law, and none of this nonsense."

"Can't we get George or Percy to help since they're great with potions? I'm sure if anyone can make it untraceable it would be those two." Ginny asked

"Don't you think I already tried!" the distain in Molly's voice was clear "I had to Obliviate them as soon as I asked they were going to tell Harry! What kind of family loyalty is that? All of your brother besides Ron stopped listening and moved away from me. We won't be getting any help from them."

Harry stopped listening as his rage seemed to consume him. Ignoring his gut feeling to forgive his _darling _girlfriend he quickly got images of his time with Hermione. In these past 4 years she had not done anything with all her OWLS and NEWTS. He remembered her plans she had shared when they were in hiding and Ron had abandon them. She was suppose to return to Hogwarts for her 7th year but stayed with Ron. Harry had ended up going back because of Ginny and if he remembered correctly he had become an Auror by his name alone which Ron had no qualms in using to enter the academy. It was clear now why most Aurors had despised him before he proved himself in the field. Ron was still greatly disliked but that was no surprise with him pushing his work to others.

"Well at least Hermione is already broken in" He heard Ginny say with glee and that's when Harry's control snapped still hidden in the darkness he heard screams probably from Ginny and Molly. He refused to bend to anyone's will, he didn't to Voldemort and he won't for Ginny effing Weasley he will make them pay. If he could see himself he would see his body releasing high quantities of magic as the houses started burning trapping the female Weasleys.

"I can't apparate! Something is blocking me!" screamed a hysterical Molly

Ginny tried to use her wand to rid of the fire but as soon as she touched her wand it burned in her hand. Both women tried to leave but it was impossible. Harry knew this last betrayal was the worst he has experience. He now recalled Hermione's lifeless eyes as he visited; he tried to make her laugh but it was impossible when she seemed to know the man that she loves was cheating on her constantly. Drowning out the screams now he thought '_I need to change this, she deserves better, and she should have never been put into that position.'_ As much as it pained him for this to happen to him it was thousand times worst that this had happened to Hermione. She was his constant friend, never turning her back to him and he failed to protect her from her _husband_. '_I will change it'_ was his thought before he pushed his magic. With that last push the house collapsed. Then he knew no more.


	2. Unfamiliar Familiar Surroundings

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it

Thank you Blue!

Chapter 2: Unfamiliar Familiar Surroundings

"Boy! You better be ready or I won't take you to London"

Confused, Harry opened his eyes and even without his glasses he noted his surroundings and saw that he was in a room he hadn't seen in 5 year. Putting on his glasses he noted that this room was bare until his eyes landed on a familiar white owl. Tears came to Harry's eyes as he saw Hedwig sleeping in her cage. Hedwig's death had hit Harry hard and he hadn't got another Owl after that. Ginny had an owl he could use but Harry rarely used him. As he neared the cage he softly petted her through her cage. Her yellow eyes opened and looked straight at him.

He heard stomping outside his door that he could only assume was Dudley; Harry quietly went to the bathroom to confirm a theory he had once he reached the bathroom he noticed his small stature and when he saw the mirror his theory was proven true. He looked like he was 11 or 12 again his thoughts were working rapidly in what this could mean and decided to go along with the flow until he decided exactly what he was going to do. As an adult he has become elite Auror and had learned precaution to counter his impulsive self. He preferred to have all his facts before charging head first into battle.

Harry hurried back to his room and opened his trunk; all the books were from his 1st year so he supposed he was 11 again and this was his first day at Hogwarts. Instead of bringing Hedwig with him he told her to head towards Hogwarts as he knew he will receive less stares that way. Quickly and silently he made his way to the car and once his relatives were seated, they made their way to the Hogwarts Express. He had to fight the smile that threaten to appear as he remembered why Dudley had to come to London and thought the pig tail that Hagrid had given him suited him. Just like before Uncle Vernon helped out just to make fun of the fact that there was no station 9 ¾ but unlike last time he headed straight to the barrier. Since he didn't wait he did not encounter the Weasleys as he was unsure how to deal with them yet. He was certain the older siblings had nothing to do with Molly's plan and he was certain that Mr. Weasley must be under the potion as he had never seemed to go against Molly even when she was wrong. It was obvious that he would have to stay away from Ron or he might do something to him that he might regret.

As he neared the train he saw Neville. Neville was struggling to keep a balance of his toad and his trunk. His grandmother was not with him and got Harry curious to where she could be. Harry had to smile at him remembering what a true friend Neville was. He was one of the most loyal friends he had even before he became friends with Neville. He never betrayed him, spoken badly about him, and stood up for what he believed in. Harry was determined to become his friend this time around to help his confidence and help him become the great wizard he knew he could be.

"Hey need help?" Harry startled Neville and he almost dropped his toad. "Together we can get you trunk in then we can put mine in"

"Sure. Thank you" Neville said softly. Together they took care of their trunks. Once they put both trunks in they headed for the train.

"Let's go look for a compartment "Harry tugged Neville to the last compartment and they seated themselves.

"I'm Harry are you a first year too?" Harry knew that Neville had been shy until 5th year so he started the introductions.

"I'm Neville and yes this is my first year."

"Cool! I didn't even know I was a wizard until this summer. What about you?" Harry played the curious and anxious boy in hopes for Neville to loosen up. In the end Neville did and they shared edited versions of their home life. Even though Harry knew about Neville's solitary childhood it was ignored. He was happy to talk to Neville and when he saw Ron pass by he didn't enter their compartment but looked through the window. Harry had wisely chosen to wear a beanie to cover both his messy hair and his scar. He had also did a spell Hermione had created in the future to correct his eyesight. With a quick color charm, his eyes were now blue and that was enough to make sure he didn't look like himself. Eventually the trolley lady stopped by and both boys bought several candies and that's when Neville notice that his toad had disappeared. Harry was eager to help because he knew that Hermione would also end up helping. They both started going through the compartments when he heard Hermione's voice.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen a toad but I'll help you look." Her childlike voice was like reminder of home. He stopped himself from running over to hug her but he did give her a huge smile

"I'm Harry and that's Neville, who are you?" He asked

"I'm Hermione Granger, are you helping too?" She asked

"Of course Neville's a friend. You want to be my friend too?" Both Neville and Hermione blushed. He knew the best way to get rid of their insecurities was to be as straight forward to these two as possible.

"Yes!" answered Hermione with a bit of enthusiasm and blushed redder. Together they made their way through the train. They found Ron later on talking to Dean and Seamus. When they open the door to ask they heard Ron talking to his friends.

"…he is sure to be in Gryffindor, his parents were and since I know that's where I'm going to be then we will be best friends you'll see." Ron was sitting as though he was a king among peasants but the other two boys were eagerly listening.

Unable to stop himself, Harry asked "Who?"

Ron seemed eager for more attention and answered "Harry Potter of course! He is going to be my best mate."

Raising an eyebrow in imitation of the Potion Master he had grown fond of during the war he said "What if he doesn't like you or already has a best friend or two?"

Arrogantly he answered "He'll see the light, I'm a great friend to have, I come from a light family who are good friends with Dumbledore, and he'll need someone like me to keep him humble."

"Have you seen a toad?" Harry asked instead. If it wasn't for Professor Snape's lessons in Occlumency, he would be beating him into a pulp for what he did/planned to do to Hermione. He was already getting tired of Ron and it was obvious he was full of hot air.

"… What?" Ron seemed confused with the change of conversation

"A toad…. No ok." He left followed by Hermione and Neville.

"Didn't you want to hear more about Harry Potter?" asked Hermione. She seemed to be thinking over what Ron said.

"Not really, he doesn't know him so why should he matter. I mean if only wants to know him because of his name it's not worth it. I mean I'm kind of new with friends, but you wouldn't want to be making friends based on your name alone would you?"

Neville nodded and added his two cents "I mean what if he did have a best friend and that boy wouldn't care to have the other thrown away just because he decides who Harry is friends with."

Hermione considered this "That's true. I mean I read all about him but I never met him. He could be a spoilt brat or an arrogant jerk"

Harry laughed and went to another compartment. In this compartment he saw Draco Malfoy with his group of future Slytherin house mates. "Hi! Have any of you seen a toad?" he greeted cheerfully.

Malfoy looked up and notice the three students. "No, who would bring a toad to Hogwarts? What an embarrassment." He smirked.

Neville went red and Hermione's eyes narrowed. Harry instead of getting offended, remembered something his now ex partner had told him about Malfoy over a few drinks.

"A pet is a pet, if it was on the list I would have brought my bunny." Said Harry with a smirk of his own, Harry knew that Malfoy had a bunny at home that he had found in his garden but never brought it up because it was a cute and Malfoys don't do cute. Zambini, Malfoy's best friend, knew this and couldn't help but snort.

Blushing slightly, Malfoy decided to take neutral grown instead "No we haven't seen a toad." He looked at Blaise. "If we see it, we will let you know."

They continued down the train and other than finding twin redheads and a black boy with a giant spider, there was little interest in the other students.

"Don't worry Neville we'll find him." Hermione offered a small smile as they got back to their compartment to change. "What house do you want to be in?" She asked in hopes to distract him.

"I don't know, but I will probably end up in Hufflepuff with all the leftovers" He said glumly.

"Neville!" both Hermione and Neville looked at Harry. "I can't believe you said that. Hufflepuff are the most loyal hardworking house there is. It would be an honour to be in any of the houses. Hufflepuff may not get as much recognition because they are not brash by reputation, but you know you have a loyal friend in a Hufflepuff. They will always be there and it's not the house of the leftovers but the house that will stand together and can be strong for friends and family no matter what.

Ravenclaws are smart and overachievers but because of that they will never be bullied for having the most knowledge. Probably the most knowledgeable would be the leader in that house and even though they don't get recognition for not doing the actual exploring, they lead those that explore into the right decision and help them better than they would ever have been without their help.

Gryffindor is the house of the brave and that doesn't mean that they don't feel fear but go on regardless of that fear. It has had great wizards but I'm willing to bet there have been bad ones too as well as all the other houses.

Slytherin is the house of the ambitious and unfortunately in fights to have power no one comes out smelling like roses but not everything is of evil intend. What if a Slytherin's greatest ambitious is to be the greatest chess player? How is that dangerous? Or the best Potion Master by creating new antidotes to deadly illnesses? I refuse to believe that once I'm sorted, I will stick to only my house. If we end up in different houses I still want my first friends to be my friends regardless of blood, money, house, name, or whatever other stupid reason there is!"

Both Hermione and Neville looked a little shocked, but the smile on their face told him that there would be no separating them now regardless of house and he sighed with relief. He hoped that this helped them decided in a different house than Gryffindor. Hermione was picked on relentlessly because of her knowledge and advancement; it was also a bonus she would be as far from Ron as possible. He hoped that this will help her choose Ravenclaw over Gryffindor. He had similar hopes for Neville, he lacked confidence and being a Gryffindor had made it difficult to show his independence and the few times he did stand up for himself he still did not have many friends until he entered the D.A.

_Hopefully this will help them reach their potential sooner._ Harry thought to himself.


	3. Better Be

Disclaimer: Again I can dream but still not mine….

Chapter 3 Better Be …

The new trio traveled by boat toward the castle. Harry was surprised to notice that Zabini had chosen to travel with them instead of with Malfoy. He didn't question it when he notice that Malfoy did not seem to think that the combine weight with Crabbe and Goyle would keep the boat afloat but when he saw that Hagrid did not sink, he stepped in. The sight of the castle was as beautiful as the first time around and he understood why Hagrid liked his job of escorting the first years. By now everyone was asking if they knew if Harry Potter was there. Hermione and Neville may have not notice his silent amusement but Zabini sure did. He just arched his eyebrow and smirked when Harry did the same. Like before, they waited while Professor McGonagall went in and they waited outside. "Trevor!" exclaimed Neville. He picked up his toad just as there seem to be a quarrel with Weasley and Malfoy. They started insulting each other until Harry got in between.

"You guys seriously want to get a detention before entering your house? At least fight with no witnesses so you won't get reported. Get sorted and hope to Merlin you're not in the same house." He turned back to Hermione and Neville. Before anything was said there were gasps from the rest of the students. Turning around the notice the Fat Friar was arguing on Peeves behalf and Harry was tempted to tell The Fat Friar not to encourage Peeves to attend, after his 7th year, well technically 8th year, Food Fight Disaster in the Great Hall had taken the House-elves nearly the whole day to clean up the mess. On second thought he might tell him how he won them over last time since it was one of his happier moments of Hogwarts. After all the ghost had passed by, Professor McGonagall came back to escort them inside. Just as the time before the hat sang its song and sorting began.

"Abbot Hannah"

"Hufflepuff"

And on it went until it reached

"Granger, Hermione"

Her sorting took less time as before and the hat shouted "Ravenclaw"

Grinning wildly she headed towards her table, while waiting in line both Neville and Harry clapped even though the other first years didn't. It got them some strange looks but they ignored them.

"Longbottom, Neville"

"Hufflepuff"

Harry clapped for his friend as did Hermione from her table. This time she was the one receiving strange looks from her house mates.

"Potter, Harry"

Now came the moment that everyone was waiting for. He had let the glamour from his eyes fall for Hermione and Neville. Once he was in the castle, he had let the color go back to his regular color. Without his glasses, Harry's features were less of his father and more of his mother. He had the same nose, clear complexion and because of his malnourish body his high cheekbones were more detailed than normal.

Everyone looked around trying spot him until he stepped up to the stool; before the hat was placed on his head; he saw Hermione and Neville with open mouths. Grinning he put on the hat and his vision was blocked.

_Well Mr. Potter it seems we've done this before._

_How did you pass through my Occlumency?_

_I am a different sort of magic but I am bound never to reveal a student's secret._

_What if I am no longer a student?_

_Once a student always a student Mr. Potter now where should I put you? Your loyalty to your friend is beyond measure, your intelligence apparently started appearing after you rid of your scar but it's still here, a man braver than yourself is hard to find. What you plan for the future of Hogwarts would make any Slytherin green with envy if you accomplish it. But where to put you? Mr. Potter you are a wonderful puzzle I haven't had one this complex in over 100 years. Do you have a preference?_

_I do. I would prefer not to be placed in Gryffindor this time around. It would be better if I was in a different house than Ron. I might kill him or Scabbers when they are asleep and unfortunately Ron hasn't deserved his faith yet and Scabbers needs to stay with him this year. _

_Your plans can go wrong very fast you know that right_

_Yeah, well_… "Eeek"

_What was that? _Harry lifted the hat to peak at the teachers table.

_Oh. Sorry about that, I've kept you over 20 minutes, watching your memories must have distracted me from the time. It looks like you broke the record for longest Sorting and Professor Flitwick got over excited since he is timing you._

_Oh. Great well what did you decide._

_Well I decided, Mr. Potter, with a plan like that, it will need lots of brains, plenty of loyalty from friends, great courage, and a sneaky mind to succeed. So it better be_

"SLYTHERIN"

The collective gasp from not only the students but the teachers as well made it seem the castle itself had gasp. Then, firmly both Hermione and Neville clapped for their friend and the noise brought the rest of Slytherin clapping if somewhat awkwardly. Looking up at the table, he wasn't sure what more amusing, Dumbledore's gobsmacked expression or Snape's I-just-bit-a-lemon expression. Not being able to resist he decided to cheerfully wave at them both.

After Zabini was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore got up to speak. The speech was the same except when he told the students the not to approach the 3rd corridor, he felt a suggestion implant into his head! Harry always wondered how Dumbledore could not notice that Voldemort was on Quirrell's head but it seems that the old man knew about it. Was he testing him… being tested with the traps set against Quirmort? He thought about it and wondered how it was possible for 3 first years to have been able to pass the obstacles, there was magic a lot stronger and better that a child should have never passed. In fact Nicholas Flamel was over 600 years old. If he had kept it safe for so long, it would make him the expert in hiding the artifact.

Thanking Severus had taught him Occlumency properly after the old man died or else he wouldn't have notice. He wondered how many more thoughts were implanted. The Slytherins, he noticed, were looking at him as though trying to figure him out.

"Why are you here?" asked Malfoy

"Because the hat said so." Harry said as he filled out his plate.

"How are you a Slytherin? Everyone said you would be a Gryffindor" asked Nott

"I would tell you but what do I get?" Harry asked

"Never mind, you answered our question." grumbled Nott

After that, the Slytherins went back to their business, when the Slytherin Ghost came up to Harry. Harry had spoken with the Ghost before when he was in his last year. He had told him that he was an ancestor from his mother's side and he wanted to apologize to him for casting out his daughter that was a squib for marrying a muggle. He was from the ancestry of Lye and was once considered the oldest purebloods. It was this that Harry found most interesting since he found out that the "_Purest" _Bloodlines, the ones that had absolutely no muggle or muggle blood in them only lasted 600 years. Even the Malfoys had married witches that have muggleborn blood at least 2 centuries back. With the rare exception of the Gaunt family had lasted close to a thousand years before Merope had ensnared Tom Riddle.

Harry had given this little thought since his mind was normally preoccupied by whatever Ginny needed. Baron Damien Lye had still been forgiven but Harry had let the information easily slip from his mind. Thinking clearly now he remembered telling Ginny about this, but it was never repeated after he mentioned it. Baron Lye had loved his daughter so much but after magically disinheriting her, he could only ask the goblins if any future heirs of his daughter, Lady Winifred, appear to give them the Lye fortune and name if they wish to have it. Lady Winifred left the magical world never to return and Baron Lye could not live with what he did to his daughter he never found. He killed himself the slowest way possible by cutting himself over and over with his sword. Once he had died, his ghost refuse to rest until Lady Lye's descendants would give him forgiveness.

Harry was shocked that his mother was not a muggleborn as he believed and he also found out that his Aunt was a low power witch that was never able to receive proper training because she wasn't powerful enough. It was possible that Dudley might have been a normal power wizard but his hate from his parents and himself made it dormant. He wondered if it could be reversed. He decided to risk it and let his aunt know. It was what she always wanted and if her son received the gift maybe she will be able to lose some of the hate she held for so long. It had not worked out as planned the first time because it was too late for Dudley to ever receive magic and his aunt became bitterer to know her son could have had the ability. Harry decided to try this summer if Dudley's magic could still be saved.

As the ghost neared he whispered to him in parseltongue. _"Your decedents forgive and our magic will continue to live"_ In the first time the Slytherin Ghost simply faded away but what Harry did not know was that he had purposely faded to another area to make his passing less of a shock. There had been a great flash had appeared in an abandon classroom that nobody witness. The Slytherin Ghost had not expect this forgiveness and so soon that he left there to great beyond, causing a light bright enough to make everyone see spots. When he got his vision back he noticed every eye on him from students, teachers, ghost, and Mrs. Norris. He had only one word to say

"Oops?"


	4. Many Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

Thanks to my Beta Blue this story is getting cleaned up and I will continue with this story by next month

Chapter 4 Many Faces

After the initial shock that took several minutes to get over it, the Headmaster asked Harry to visit his office after dinner. Thinking about using this as an advantage, he told everyone that if Peeves gave them any trouble to direct it to him. If watching Potter vanish a ghost without moving had them scared him, admitting to doing it also gained their respect. Harry decided to mentally make a checklist in what he could and couldn't do. He was debating about letting people know about him being a parseltongue before this year was over. It would raise the rumour that he was Slytherin's descendent even though technically he was; as well as Gryffindor's. He had become the Slytherin heir after he had defeated Voldemort as baby by leaving a piece of himself in Harry and losing his body Harry was the next of kin. The first thing he wanted to do was get rid of the stone from the castle but had to find a way to blame it on someone else. He decided that he will get rid of Quirmort early this year since he did not want the unicorn's life on his shoulders. The thought of having Sirius out of Azkaban was tempting but he needed to stay at Weasleys which meant getting close to one of their children. He had to get the Hocrux before Ginny started using it, that way she won't miss it. Not that he wanted to see that little harlot. George and Fred seem most likely to talk to him without using lethal force, probably just pranks because he was a Slytherin. He could out-prank them to gain their respect. At the same time he didn't want to use them as he was used. Honestly, Harry liked the twins and whenever Ron was a git they would prank him for it. Harry had too many decisions; if anything was miscalculated he will lose his advantage. It was pretty horrific to think about this as a chess game, but at the moment he was the king, not Dumbledore. Harry was going to play him like a pawn.

"Mr. Potter, follow me, the headmaster wishes to speak to you."

Harry looked up to see his old mentor towering over him. He hated being short. Snape beckoned him to follow.

"Yes Professor." Making his face expressionless and standing tall, he followed Professor Snape's billowing cloak.

They made their way in silence until they reached the gargoyles that protected the headmaster's office

"Lemon Drops" stated Snape

Both climbed the stairs until they were just outside the door.

"Please come in Severus and Harry." Dumbledore called

As they entered the office, he saw that it looked the same. He stood next to Snape with a perfect posture.

"Please sit." Dumbledore requested. Not really wanting to, but knowing he had little choice, he sat. He felt Snape behind him.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked with his twinkling eyes.

"When the ghost came close to me it made me cold. He apologized and I told him all was forgiven." Harry felt the Dumbledore in his mind but he had already replaced the memory in his mind. "I have no idea why that happened. I didn't hurt him did I? He'll be ok right?" He pleaded and watered his eyes for good measures.

"I'm not sure how you did it, but you helped him cross over to the other side. You should feel no guilt." Dumbledore was holding in his glee. Harry might be a Slytherin but it appeared he still cared for others. The best part is the Slytherin Ghost didn't tell Harry anything about his heritage, this he could use "Why don't you go to your dorm? I'm sure your dorm mates will want to know what happen. Severus, please escort him to the Slytherin common room."

"Follow me Mr. Potter" After bidding the headmaster good night he followed Snape. Harry kept silent as he followed his professor wondering if Dumbledore had any plans for him. He couldn't risk trying legilimency because he was horrible at it. The only way he could use it was if someone was using it on him and he hitchhiked on the link. They reached the dungeons and stopped in front of the entrance.

"Pureblood" Snape said and they entered the common room. As they entered, Harry saw the rest of the Slytherins had waited for their arrival.

"First years step forward," He waited until they were all present. "This house is often the scapegoat if anything goes wrong, but you must learn to stick together. No conflicts will arise outside of this house, if there is a problem, deal with it within the common room or bring the matter to me. I don't take points off our House but my detentions will have you wishing I did, so I advise for you to stay in line. If you have any questions, see one of the prefects or if the matter is serious, talk to me. My office hours are from 3-6 Monday through Friday. Welcome to Slytherin." With that said he turned around and left Harry to face the music.

"What happened?"

"How did you do that?"

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Will he be back?"

"HOLD ON," shouted Harry, accidently adding a wandless sonorous spell. The common room was quiet. "I didn't get in trouble and I told the headmaster that I wasn't sure what happened."

"You _told_ Dumbledore that you didn't know, but did you tell the truth?" asked Zabini

"I don't have to answer that, I'm going to bed." Harry headed to the first year dorm and left the rest of the Slytherin whispering.

On the way to his way toward his quarters Severus was wondering the enigma that was Harry Potter. All day he was wondering about teaching the son of James Potter believing he was just like his father. Right away he knew there was something different about him. He had spotted him before anyone else but it wasn't because he knew who he was but because the child acted nothing like a newcomer of Hogwarts. When the first years all step through the door it was almost a sure thing they would look at the ceiling, the headmaster, or anything in their surrounding area. Instead, he was looking at two other children as everyone else looked around the Great Hall. He seemed really excited to be near them, especially the girl, that he didn't even bother looking up to see the sorting of anyone else until the girl came up. He believed the name was Granger, after a few seconds he noticed that unlike the first years he started clapping for her and after a second his other friend did too. Once Longbottom got sorted into Hufflepuff, the boy again clapped but so did Granger. Once Potter was called, Severus looked around like everyone else to spot him only to see that the boy he had been watching was Potter.

Immediately after hearing this boy was Potter, his train of thought changed. Of course Potter would be unimpressed by Hogwarts, he was the-boy-who-lived. Potter probably thought he was too good for this school. Spoiled ungrateful brat! Why bother putting on the hat? Just send him to Gryffindor where he belongs. Severus distaste of anything Potter had him rambling mentally about how anything Potter could not be good for so long that he didn't notice the time until he noticed Flitwick fall out of his chair. That just brought a new thought to how Saint Potter would need to hold off the ceremony until he was ready. His thoughts were cut off when the hat shouted

"SLYTHERIN"

_A Potter in Slytherin! _That was the only thought that went through his head and the idea left a foul taste in his mouth. Everyone else was just as shocked and the silence that followed was broken by his two friends. He wasn't sure what to make of that but eventually the rest of his house clapped along. If anymore surprises would happen he would re-evaluate his thoughts on Potter. It was just his luck that the Bloody Baron had started towards Harry that he remembered Dumbledore's warning about keeping the Baron away from Potter. Snape had only warned him to stay away from the students outside of his house never dreaming Potter would ever be in his house. From where he was sitting he noticed as Potter leaned towards the Baron and whispered something when the light caused by crossing over blinded him.

He studied Potter as he claimed to be able to get Peeves under control when the thought _How did he hear about Peeves? Or that he was a disciplinary problem?_ This was unusual but not impossible, perhaps Hagrid mentioned him. When he took Potter to the Headmaster, he noticed his expression disappear better than Malfoy Sr. He walked and looked like a well groomed pureblood and none of his father's arrogance. As he studied the boy further, he noticed that his emerald eyes were so similar to Lily's yet different because of the shadows that lingered there. He was tempted to have a look into his mind but decided there would be a better time for that. After they entered the Headmaster's office, he was doubly surprised to notice him almost cry to the Headmaster and lie about the ghost touching him. _He is definitely Slytherin material._ Another surprise was that Potter was not following him to the Dungeon but walking with him. This brought more questions than answers. He decided that he was not as similar to James as he imagined, he even looked more like Lily with Potter's unruly hair. This disoriented him more than his actions and decided not to see him as Potter's child but Lily's.

_I wonder what will happen tomorrow… _


	5. Slytherin’s path

Disclaimer: I don't own

Thanks Blue!

Chapter 5: Slytherin's path

The next morning Harry woke up early and decided to explore his new surroundings. He got ready for class and made his way to the common room. It seemed the same as it did in his second year when Ron and he had been polyjuiced as Crabbe and Goyle. The green lights in the common room made it seem eerie and dark, being under the lake made everything seem cold and damp, plus the decorative skulls didn't help; well at least Harry hoped they were decorative. Walking towards a bookshelf, he noticed a snake hidden next to the wall. In the common room there were several snake decorations but the one next to the bookshelf seemed to be older and less noticeable than the rest of the snakes. He outlined the snake with his finger and surprisingly the snake seemed smooth, dry in texture, but it felt alive under his finger tips.

Looking around he noticed he was alone so he whispered in parseltongue to the serpent

"_Open_"

The wall next to the bookcase opened and as soon as he stepped through, the wall reappeared behind him. Once inside, he noticed that he was in a hallway and torches lit up as he walked forward. Deciding to explore this new entrance, he spelled marks on the wall to be able to return. He reached what appeared to be several hallways. All but one headed upward and deciding going down was not good idea at the time, he headed upward towards the left hall. As Harry climbed, he noticed that the hallway was covered in dust and cobwebs. Soon enough, he found a chamber-like room with more paths to choose. Deciding to go for path more levelled, he found himself with another serpent in the wall. Wishing he could see through the wall to see if anything was in the other side he decided to see if the serpent would be able to tell him

"_Is there anyone on the other side of this wall?"_

Instead of answering the wall seemed to disappear. He noticed he had somehow reached the library. He noticed it was in the secluded part of the library where he sometimes hid when the school would be against him. He saw there was nobody there and he tried to step out when he hit the apparently transparent wall. Rubbing his nose he thought he heard the snake laughing at him.

"_Open"_

Stepping out into the library, he thought about the basilisk he dealt with in his second year. Was that how he had come through the library? As smart as Hermione was to figure out that the pipes was the method the basilisk used, he thought wizards didn't have plumbing like the muggles. They had runes to transport water to the bathrooms and others to rid of the used water and waste. For the castle to have plumbing thousand years in the past seemed remarkable but now it looked like the entrance in the girls' bathroom was illogical, then again most wizards didn't have common sense.

Thinking about the prefects' restroom and how the tub filled up faster than it should have; it made sense that Salazar had build an entire labyrinth between the walls. With magic a small space between walls can make a hallway. Checking his watch he noticed that it was getting close to breakfast and started heading towards the Great Hall.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione's voice.

"Hermione, what are you doing over here?" He asked

"I wanted to see the library before class. Why didn't you tell me you were Harry Potter?" She asked.

"I didn't want you to be my friend because of my name." He answered sheepishly

"I understand; it must have been so awkward when that redhead said he was your best friend" She giggled, then stopped and started apologizing "I am so sorry for calling you a spoilt brat! I can't believe I said that! Please forgive me!"

Harry started laughing "Forget it Hermione, you became my friend when I was just Harry. I know you will be a true friend." He smiled at her blushing face, and then started steering her towards the Great Hall. "Let's go get breakfast then we'll go to the library."

On their way towards the Great Hall they found Neville with other first years. They seemed lost, Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchly were giving Harry a strange look and seemed to back away from him but Neville greeted them warmly. Apparently, Ernie, a pureblood, had warned Justin, a muggleborn, about the dangers of Slytherin.

"Hey Harry! Hermione! How was your night?" He asked them.

"Mine was great! The common room had so many books it seemed like a library. I almost didn't want to go to sleep because I wanted to start reading some of the books!" Hermione answered enthusiastically.

"It was nice, darker than I would prefer but it was good. I just wanted to go to bed after that feast. What about you?" Harry kept an eye on the other two boys as they seemed to want to leave but didn't want to get more lost than they were.

"It was great! It's a very friendly house. To be honest after seeing Weasley get sorted to Gryffindor I was glad I didn't have to share a room with someone who claimed to be your best friend. I'm glad for the house I'm in. This is Ernie and Justin; we were just heading towards the Great Hall until we got lost." He introduced the two boys "Guys these are my friends Hermione and Harry."

"Nice to meet you" said Justin while Ernie just nodded towards Harry and Hermione

"It's great to meet you" Smiled Hermione while Harry smiled at the boys. He knew the reputation of his house would affect Ernie more than Justin. He just hoped to get to know the boys well enough so they won't believe that he will be a dark wizard like Ernie believed in his second year. Looking at Ernie's eyes, he realized it might be a long road before that is believed.

"I know where the Great Hall is, we were just going that way" Harry told them and started walking towards the Great Hall. Hermione and Neville quickly followed, then reluctantly so did the other two boys. Before entering the Great Hall Harry spoke to his friends. "Talk to you guys after class to see if any of our classes match!" Then he headed towards his table. He noticed his roommates were already at the table so he sat next to Zabini.

"What time did you leave?" Zabini asked

"Not sure, I didn't notice the time. Pass the sausages." Harry said

"Well here is your class schedule; the professor was wondering what time you left because he gave the class schedules before we headed out. How did find your way back? The second years said you would be lost for hours. Apparently the path from the common room is so twisted it took the sharpest Slytherin at least two weeks before he stopped getting lost." Zabini inquired.

"I have a very good memory. I only needed to do it once before I get it" He answered

"Mr. Potter" Harry would recognize that voice anywhere. "Please meet me after breakfast in my office."

"Yes Professor Snape" He answered without looking back

After his departure, Nott started snickering. "Your first day and already you're in trouble." Despite the fact that he was trying not to make anymore enemies than necessary, Nott was really beginning to get annoying. Finishing his breakfast as quickly as possible he headed towards Ravenclaw's table. After spotting Hermione he headed towards her. He was so preoccupied wondering what to tell Snape he didn't realize the other tables had stopped talking.

"Hermione, Professor Snape asked me to meet him in his office will you let Neville know?" He asked Hermione. Unlike Harry, she noticed the stares that they were receiving. When they had come in, it didn't seem like they had been coming to breakfast together. Now it was apparent they had come in together and probably with the Puffs too.

"Sure Harry we'll talk at lunch." She told him while blushing and squirming under the scrutiny of the school. As soon as Harry was out of the Hall, a frenzy of questions were directed towards Hermione while Neville was receiving the same treatment since the beginning of breakfast from his dorm mates.

Severus was a cautious man, which is why he had alert spells in the Slytherin common room door, the stairs and his own chamber. As soon as Harry had stepped down the stairs he had awoken to an alarm. He groaned as he saw it was 5:30 in the morning. It wasn't normally that much of a difference from his usual 6 in the morning alarm but the half hour of blissful sleep he lost made him grouchy. He started getting ready. By the time he was ready the alarm for the common room had not gone off so he thought the person that got up was probably a 2nd year or higher. He had forgotten to tell his first years that he normally gave out the class schedules in the common room so they should wait until 7 so he can had them all out at once. Around 6:45 more students started heading toward the common room so he silenced the alarm and started heading towards the common room. All was well as he gave out the class schedules until he got to Potter. The boy Zabini had informed him that the boy had been up and gone really early and offered to give Potter his schedule. His Slytherins didn't know about his alarms as he preferred for them to believe he was all knowing. With his legilimency it was easy to see who was lying and the idea was not farfetched. After scanning Zabini he saw that Potter had indeed left earlier than the boys had been awake. After having the first years follow the upperclassmen to breakfast, he investigated the common room. He talked to the portrait and found out the boy had never left through the portrait. He headed towards the boys' room and noticed that the bed was already made. While the others were a mess since the House elves always stopped at the Slytherins last. In fact, Potter's whole area was impeccable almost as if the house elves had already stopped by here. The idea that anyone could get by without him knowing had him curious. He decided to talk to the boy as soon as he found him. The boy would probably get lost in the dungeons. If he wasn't at the Great Hall by the time breakfast was over he'll send for him via painting. It would be the boy's fault if he missed breakfast.

To his great surprise, he noticed the boy leading some Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw to the Great Hall. What surprised him more was that the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were the same that had clapped for him and didn't mind that he was in Slytherin. He knew most friendships were broken because of the houses and wondered how long this would last. Deciding to let the boy get settled in Severus eavesdropped on the boys. Hearing his vague answers he decided to intervene to have him meet after breakfast. What surprised him more was his leave. He had acknowledged the Ravenclaw as a friend and knowing her name was not familiar, she was most likely a muggleborn. _This will definitely be an interesting year_ Severus thought to himself as he too departed to get to his office.


	6. Hufflepuff Bravery & Ravenclaw Cunning

Disclaimer: One two tree four I don't own this world! Five six seven eight I gave you a new Update!

**A/N Rewritten 4/30/11 XD **

Chapter 5 Hufflepuff Bravery, Ravenclaw Cunning, and Slytherin Loyalty

Severus was more curious about Harry than the night before. After breakfast he found that Harry was already waiting for him at his office. Once inside he had asked him why he had left so early from the common room. Looking into his eyes he saw an impossible image. He saw Harry leaving the portrait and wander around the dungeon areas until he found his friends. It wasn't possible as the portraits nor have his alarms seen the boy leave through this method. He was getting frustrated. Either this boy believed what he remembered or he had learned to master Occlumency. He was not ready to deal with this; he will let Dumbledore know what's going on with Potter. Unknown to him Harry was lightly reading his foremost thoughts and had started to panic. He changed his mental thoughts so it would seem as he had been sleep walking but had no recollection of what happened. He noticed that Snape was surprised by this.

"Mr. Potter have you been known to sleepwalk?" He asked

"Sometimes when I'm nervous," he answered then almost as an afterthought he added "even when I'm locked in my cupboard I would wake in different areas…." Then Harry's face turned shocked and stopped talking. He let his memories of his early life flash. He knew it was underhand but was he a Slytherin for a good reason. With images of his childhoods trauma keeping Snape occupied he will forget about getting out of the common room. He would probably discount it as accidental magic as disabling his alarms. What he did not expect was for Snape to look at him with sympathy.

"Harry, have you ever been punished for doing magic?" He asked trying to get Harry to confess.

Harry was shocked that his old mentor really did seem to care; he knew the potions Master was blinded by his hate the first 5 years of his schooling and didn't try and get to know Harry until after the war. He really did it this time! How was going to get out of this? Inwardly he groaned at his idiocy. _Well, at least he forgot about me leaving._ He thought. Well might as well milk it. Opening his eyes wildly he started stuttering "N..o No…. Ne..ne..ver" Backing away He headed towards the door "I got to…. Get..get.. to class…." At the door he bolted. Damn it! He wasn't suppose to care enough to investigate._ Maybe I overdid it with the memories…But seriously those were the tamest I could find. I was just locked up… not even Harry Hunting was part of those memories. Great! Looks like I have Charms first._

Harry did not want to open his eyes. He had spend the whole night exploring the Slytherin Path, as he dubbed the new passages, he found he could get anywhere in the castle in minimal time. He even found he could change some of the paths to where he asked. He now had a way to travel anywhere in the castle without the knowledge of anyone. The walls were charmed if any ghost tried to go through the wall they will travel through one side and come out of the other side without touching the inside. It was strange that Voldemort hadn't tried to go through the walls. It was a possibility that he never found it, but that seemed unlikely because he had found the entrance from the girl's bathroom. If that wasn't dedication to finding as many secrets as possible, he wasn't sure what was. There was a slight but creepy possibility Voldemort was a peeping Tom and found it that way. Harry shuddered at the thought. He had mapped out all the passages from the top areas and the leveled grounds but hadn't tried the one that lead down as he had a suspicion where that went.

Harry thought about his morning. After his meeting with Snape he had gone to charms with the Hufflepuff. He found Neville and decided to partner with him. This time he did notice the looks. The Slytherin looked at him as if he was scum on their shoes and the Hufflepuffs seem scared to say anything. When Professor Flitwick stopped at his name he didn't fall of the books like last time but seem to be studying him. Then he cheerfully greeted the class. After the professor introduced the class material and introductions he gave them the last 15 minutes of class to talk because it was the first week of class.

"So did Hermione tell you I had to go to Professor Snape after breakfast?" Harry asked Neville,

"Yes, why did he want to talk to you? He seems intimidating." Neville said

"Not really, if you want we can make a study group and you can help me in the classes I don't understand and I'll help you." He was not going to have Neville be bullied by Snape this time. Hopefully next time his boggart will be something different. No matter how funny it was to see Snape in a dress.

"Hey Potter! Why are you talking with a Puff?" asked Malfoy

"Because Neville is my best friend" answered Harry with an easy grin.

"Potter some families are better than others, you don't need Longbottom's friendship when you can have mine." Malfoy said smugly. Malfoy was sure that Harry would pick him over Longbottom. In his mind his friendship was worth more than gold. He wasn't prepared for Harry's answer.

"Why do I have to choose? Neville's a good friend and I'm sure you can be too. I'm not going to drop my friends over another. You're both equal in my eyes. Well I actually know Neville a little more so technically he has a higher status but we can be friends too if you want." Harry wasn't sure about this. He knew if it was Ron he would believe he was betrayed for even considering being friends with Malfoy hopefully Neville was a better person than Ron.

"Malfoy I would like to be your friend too. Any friend of Harry is a friend of mine." He stretched his hand out for a shake standing tall and showing a glimmer of the man he will be.

Malfoy was stun. It wasn't every day that he was placed in this type of situation. It was obvious that he never thought of being friends of Longbottom. Debating if Longbottom's friendship was worth it to be friends with Potter or if should be offended of being put in a lower position in friendship. Deciding he could always break ties when he was more of a friend with Potter he reached out and shook Longbottom's hand. There was a gasp from the Puffs. The Slytherin, although having the same mindset as Malfoy, were equally stun that _Malfoy_ would dare to be friends with a light family.

"Great! You can call me Neville from now on." Said Neville

"And you can call me Harry" Grinned Harry

"Then I suppose you can call me Draco" He said. Draco was a little unsure of how to go with that. His father had always told him to call his friends by last name so he wouldn't get too close to them but he was sure if it would be bad if he kept calling them by their last name.

The rest of the class went back to their own conversations after seeing the three boys start talking together. After seeing no bloodshed appear they had little interest in the new group. Meanwhile Zabini had neared them and introduced himself to Neville. It was easier to accept Blaise's friendship because he didn't start with an insult. As the Slytherin talked to the badger that showed no fear they all relaxed and they started to talk about Quidditch. Apparently Neville and Harry had never been on a broom and their new Slytherin friends, instead of making fun of them, decided to give them a little insight and the best tips for flying. Harry was hoping that the broom incident wouldn't happen to Neville. It looked like it wouldn't because the main reason that Neville was so nervous was because he was surrounded by the sneering Slytherin and this time it looked like they will be cheering him on instead.

Unknown to them Professor Flitwick was paying attention to their conversation. He was one of the few that had fallen off his chair in surprise when Harry became a Slytherin. It was disturbing to see the crossing over of a ghost thought to be there until the end time. Now he sees the boy is truly loyal to his friends. He wasn't sure how he was academically but it seemed he was as loyal as any Hufflepuff. Looking at the other students he notice the Hufflepuffs respect Mr. Potter for standing with Neville. It was apparent they believed he wasn't dark or evil. It probably had to do more with his fame more than anything else. If anyone else would try this they would be shunned from both houses. He wondered how this will affect Hogwarts. He could not help but imagine Hufflepuff and Slytherin combining together. How this could affect the school. Slytherin by their own right were cunning and loyal only to themselves but Hufflepuff hardworking and loyal to a fault. This could either be a great advantage in the magical world or a great disaster. Professor Flitwick dismissed his class with his wild imagination going on overdrive.

Thinking about Neville being friends with Slytherin had been something he never would have believed if he hasn't seen it but it was nothing compared to his surprise that he got from the rest of the Hufflepuff. He knew once he was a Slytherin it would make things difficult to become friends with the other houses but he was surprised by the change of attitude he received from Justin and Ernie. He overheard Ernie and Justin talking to Hannah while he was walking through the walls. Apparently it was very easy to eavesdrop on people when walking through the walls.

"I can't believe that Neville is friends with Harry Potter after being sorted into Slytherin!" He heard Ernie. Remembering his second year he decided to make the wall invisible from his side. He saw them walking toward another class.

"Ernie I don't think your right about Slytherin being evil. I mean Malfoy was a prat but the other Slytherin didn't have to be Neville's friend" argued Justin.

"I don't know. Neville was being loyal to his friend and so was Harry. Isn't that what we are known for?" Asked Hannah

"That's true. Harry still stood with Neville even when he could have told Malfoy he'd be his friend" Agreed Justin

"I guess your right" shrugged Ernie "He did help us to the Great Hall. I guess they're just stories that went overboard. Neville said that Blaise Zabini was really interesting and was giving him tips for flying."

They turned the corner and Harry decided to keep going his way. It was strange to see how easily the public opinion could change. He was out to change it permanently. During lunch everyone went to their tables when he saw Draco and Blaise he walked over to them.

"Do you guys know if we are allowed to sit at other tables?" He asked.

Hesitating Blaise answered "There is no rule per say, but it's not done."

"Why?" Harry asked

"It just isn't" Said Malfoy.

Shrugging Harry kept his thoughts to himself. He had already changed the views of Hufflepuff for the day no need to overdo it. "Alright, well I'm going to the library with Hermione after lunch you guys want to come?"

"What's her last name?" Malfoy scrunched up his nose trying to see if he knew any Hermione.

"Her last name is Granger and she got into Ravenclaw." He answered. He knew what was coming but he wasn't sure how to divert it.

"Is she a mud- muggleborn?" Draco finally asked

"I think so; is there Dentist in the magic world?" Harry asked innocently, well as innocently as he could.

"No there aren't. Why do you want to be friends with a muggleborn? They are low creatures that don't belong in the magical world" Answered Draco, Blaise on the other hand remembered that Harry approaching a witch in Ravenclaw. At least he was smart not to offend Harry's friend. But Harry surprised him by not getting angry. He looked questionably at Draco until Draco started to squirm in his seat. "What!" He finally snapped.

"Nothing….. Just curious…. How many muggleborns have you met?" Harry asked him

"What! None! I don't go hanging out with people that are lower than me." Draco said.

"What, in your opinion makes you better than others?" He asked him

Draco looked a bit flushed in the face and started sputtering "I'm a Malfoy; my blood can be traced several generations over with real witches and wizards. I am of the higher circles and I'm rich."

"By name alone your better? I can't trace my family any further than my parents. Anyone knows my ancestry better than I do. I know my mother was a muggleborn and she used to be the best in her year. You define your status on things you can't control. Your money, blood, and social standings are all because of your parents. It's good you know your family history, so you don't need to work a day in your life, and the circles you run with you have to be around with, be polite even if they are people you don't like. Personally I want to choose my friends because of who they are not what they have. If you have never met a muggleborn how do you know they don't have money? A dentist makes lots of money fixing people's teeth. They are educated because their profession ask for it and know a lot people of all sorts because most people in the muggle world visit a dentist twice or sometimes once a year if they are scared sometimes its years but at least at one point in their life they do. I make a deal with you. I want you to get to know a muggleborn as if she or he were a pureblood and at the end of the year if you still don't like him or her then I will never try and convince you that your equals and you are better than everyone. Deal?" Harry's eyes seem to blaze as he stared intensely at Draco. It was comical how Draco tried to think of a way out of being friends with a muggleborn.

"Fine! Let's go meet your Ravenclaw friend!" He got up.

Smirking Blaise leaned next to Harry and whispered "If I had any doubts about you being a Slytherin there gone now."

Harry gave him his best innocent look "I have no idea what you talking about." Laughing the three of them went toward the Ravenclaw table. Like last time the rest of the students stared at the Slytherin trio as they approached a bushy haired Ravenclaw. Hermione was worried as she remembered her school days in her primary school. She knew that Harry was famous and the boys next to him were from pureblood families. Unsure of herself she looked up until she saw Harry's friendly smile. "Hermione I was wondering if you still wanted to go to the library."

"Yes, I'm done! Let's go!" She said excitedly. She got up and Harry introduced his friends.

"Hermione this is Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Guys this is Hermione Granger." Harry quickly introduced them.

"You can call me Blaise" He smiled at her his white teeth contrasting with his dark skin. He was a cute boy and she smiled back.

"You can call me Draco this year" Draco murmured. She looked at him questionably for second before smiling at him too.

"Just call me Hermione. Will Neville be joining us?" She asked.

"Probably later." Harry said.

The group headed out. They left behind a stun hall. It was unusual for a Slytherin to want to interact with other outside of their house but three? Something was up and two redheads decided to see what exactly was up. They weren't even noticed as they heard the rest of the school speculate about the weird friendship. Their stupid brother was convinced that Harry Potter had gone dark and was spouting his mouth to anyone who would listen. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending who you ask, the identical redheads slipped something into his drink and he lost the ability to speak for the rest of the day. They took out an old parchment when then they headed towards the Library.

Hermione was looking over some books and asked the boy if there was any they recommended.

"This is actually a good book to read for potions" Malfoy handed over a book from a few shelves over.

Looking over Hermione's shoulder he saw the book that Snape had given to him in his 7th year. It was a list of ingredients and their affects with other ingredients. It was a very useful book that he would have been helpful his first time around. Separating from the group Harry headed toward the Weasley twins.

"Hey guys! Why are you hiding?" Harry asked after they ducked behind a shelf.

In their sudden movements Fred landed on top of George. "Get off! You're heavy!" Groaned George as he pushed Fred off, after they both scrambled to their feet they introduced themselves.

"I'm Fred" said one

"I'm George" then the other

"We're the Weasley twins" They said together they stuck out their hands.

Harry couldn't help but grin at their antics; these two were just as he remembered. Shaking both their hands at the same time he said "I'm Harry nice to meet you Gred and Forge." The twins' smiles widen at him after hearing their names twisted.

"Why did you follow us?" Harry asked

"us!"

"Follow!"

"Never" They finished together.

"If I were to listen to my head of house I wouldn't believe you knew were the library was without deciding to turn all the tables into animals" Harry grinned at them

"Now that my friend"

"Is one heck"

"Of a good idea." They looked thoughtful for a second until one of them wrote something in a small pamphlet like parchment he took out.

"So why are you guys here?" He asked again

"We were curious what three Slytherin were doing with a claw"

"We can't figure why you would want her"

"School has barely started so there is no homework to copy from"

"You asked her to come with you so you're not bulling her"

"So we don't know why you're with her"

Harry had almost forgotten he would get dizzy if he talked too long to the twins. "She's my friend and Draco wanted to get to know Hermione before judging. Blaise wants to be friends just because she is my friend. We're actually going to go meet one of our other friends in Hufflepuff after she checks out some books."

Both the Weasleys raised an eyebrow then started laughing.

"You got us mate,"

"Slytherin"

"Friends"

"With a Puff"

"And Claw"

"Hysterical!"

"Ok I really didn't give much choice to Draco," Harry admitted "But it is true!"

The twins looked at one another then turned to Harry "How about adding a couple of Gryffindors?"

"Sure follow me" He led them back then he blinked. There at their table Draco was talking to Hermione with hand gestures and excitement in his eyes. Blaise was smirking at them and Hermione was hanging on to everything that Draco was saying. Blaise notice them and headed towards them after brief introduction Harry asked what he was dying to know "What happen? I thought he couldn't tolerate muggleborns."

"Apparently you chose an intellectual match for him. Most of what he knows about potions flies over my head and anyone not a third or fourth year. She's hanging to his every word as if he had the answer to life itself."

The twins, knowing of the Malfoy prejudice against muggleborns were shocked. After the twins had introduced themselves and Harry's glare keeping Draco from being rude they decided to head out to their classes. The rest of the classes were boring for Harry but he paid attention to the looks he was getting. Deciding that he had accomplished more than he anticipated, he looked forward to a brighter future. One thing he couldn't help but laugh at was Hermione's brilliant plan. She had apparently been warned about Malfoy's prejudice mentality and had decided he seem like the type to like his ego stroke. She wasn't going to pretend to like him but knew that she was getting a chance to become friends with him because of Harry. She decided to let him brag about himself and when she found out that he actually knew what he was talking about she had even got some secrets on how to get Snape to like her. She somehow ended getting more knowledge about Snape's quirks and how to use them toward her advantage than he had in his seventh year when Draco finally spelled it out to him.

**AN: This is a Harry/Hermione ship with Hermione having a brother/sister relationship with Draco. No romantic feeling. **


	7. Dumbledore's Plan

Disclaimer: Yup you got it NOT mine …. Waaa

**A/N : Revised 4/30/2011**

Chapter 7: Dumbledore's Plan

As the weeks past by Harry had his popularity wavering between certain circles. Ron had been a pain with his speeches of dark wizards from Slytherin. Unfortunately several of first years seem to be listening to him. Draco and Hermione seem to be having an intellectual competition between each other that made it hard to see if Draco would keep being friends with her. Neville was completely different from the previous timeline. He was more confident and his friends from his house really looked up to him after their first class in charms. Harry had continued to explore the Slytherin passage and found out some interesting things. It was possible to reach the third corridor and past the obstacles through the walls. It didn't make sense that Riddle did not use this path the first time around. In the end Harry decided that Riddle thought the snakes were part of the design of the common room and not a secret path. What better way to hide a snake than putting it near snakes. It was good Riddle never found it; he could use any advantage he could take. Harry thought about his Potion's class and what a difference this Snape was like.

During his class Snape had also paused at his name but instead continued to read the list. It was interesting to see him teach his class without the usual malice he had for him. In the end he didn't even question any of his classmates. He was glad for that and quickly he tried to pair up with Dean but stopped shortly after he was glared down by Seamus. Ron wasn't much better; he seemed to be struggling about hating him and trying to be his friend. In the end he partnered with Blaise, because even with his knowledge from the future partnering with Draco in this class made him feel stupid. He knew how to make the potions easily but then he would have to endure Draco's explanations of the whys it works and how to make the potion better. Potions was never his best class even when he was tutored by Snape he had no flair for it.

The first week he caught Blaise staring at him with a calculating stare. He seemed entertained with Harry's attitude. Finally he cornered Harry.

"What are you up to?" he asked Harry one day in Herbology. It was easy to talk to him privately because Hermione and Draco would be concentrating on their own plant trying to oust due each other in how many potions could be created with their plant. It was frightening how much Hermione simplified everything for Ron and himself the first time around. The only class he could easily out class her would be DADA. He couldn't help but admire her dedication for her studies, especially when she got so excited over it.

"World Domination" Harry said with a straight face.

"... I'm not sure if you're joking because the way things are going I say you do have a possibility." Blaise finally said after a long pause.

"Don't worry I'll make you one of my generals!" Harry said brightly then broke down chuckling

In the end Harry didn't really answer him but Professor Sprout was stuck on the world domination proclamation. It made her uneasy because she couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

* * *

In Transfiguration class he was easily the top student. It helped that Hermione was not in this class with him but he was able to help Draco and Blaise in their assignments. For Harry it had become as easy as breathing to work with his magic. He spend many nights playing with his magic in the Slytherin Path making and destroying whatever he wished to make. He was aware the magic he sometimes did would be considered impossible.

One of the many things he liked to make would be statues of his old friends as he remembered them. They were sometimes made of marble or clay but one day he decided to make them out of gold. Normally it is improbable to make gold out of metal but the Philosopher Stone did this and there was a slight chance that there would be other things that will create gold. Harry on the other hand created a statue of his Hermione out of gold with nothing but his magic. When Harry made something it would become permanent. Now he knew the rules of what was and wasn't possible but in the end he decided if he can change the fabric of time who says he has a limit. Of course when created the Statue he was knocked out for several hours. Luckily he had snuck out earlier in the morning so when he woke up 5 hours later it was barely 10 am and it was Saturday so no classes for him. The rest of the day he felt listless but nobody was any wiser. It seemed his Hermione statues were more define than his other friend statues. Luna, Neville, Blaise, the twins, and Malfoy were more generic. His Hermiones seem to come alive better than any picture or portrait he had ever seen.

* * *

The Headmaster was sitting at the head of the table in the conference room while he waited for the rest of the teachers to settle in. He noticed Snape was in the shadows as always while Sprout and Poppy were talking. McGonagall and Flickwit were conversing in hush tones next to him while Quirrel was fidgeting in his seat. The rest of the staff where sitting quietly until Hagrid entered last and sat on an oversized chair.

"Good evening" Greeted Dumbledore "Another year has started and like every year we are here to talk about any new talent that has arrived or any old student that has improved. Who would like to start?"

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter both excel in my class. Mr. Potter is better in the practical area while Ms. Granger is better in the theory. Both students help their classmates out but Mr. Potter seems to have a better way to introduce the theory," started McGonagall. She was disappointed the first year Gryffindor did not show any remarkable talents. "Under Mr. Potter's instruction both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini were able to finish the assignment unlike the rest of the students.

"Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Potter both exceeded in the practical from my class." Added Professor Sprout "They both have a green thumb when it comes to plants. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are very advanced in the affects and abilities of the plants."

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Potter do very well in my charms class" Continued Professor Flickwit. "It has come to my attention that this group meets up in the library to go over classes sometimes asking what is coming up. Sometime Mr. Longbottom joins them and they seem to have adjusted well very quickly."

The teachers that didn't teach until third year added comments on students that seem to be advancing well in their year. For the rest of the meeting Dumbledore was thinking about Potter. It troubled him that he was in Slytherin but it seemed that he had friends from all houses. It did not escape his notice how the Weasley twins would sometimes greet the younger students. It was strange for students to speak to someone in another house let alone another year. Fear gripped Dumbledore as he thought about another raven boy that would easily gather supporters. It was strange but it seemed that Mr. Potter was making friends with several students from light, dark families, and mixed bloods. It was unusual to see so many families that had history of ignoring each other talking to each other. The Weasleys and Malfoys were two families that never would stand each other yet the twins and the Malfoy heir seemed to not tolerate each other but genuinely like one another. The Longbottom and Zabini relationship was strenuous since Madam Zabini's mother had married a Longbottom that had died young. It was remarkable that Harry would be able to join these families' children with such ease.

Dumbledore notice that everyone but Professor Snape had spoke, "Severus do you have any students that seem to have talents for Potions?"

"Indeed," Professor Snape spoke "It seems the same first years mentioned before have an understanding of Potions. I would say that Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger both have the talent to become masters at Potions. Mr. Zabini, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Potter are adequate but the rest of the students are lacking talent."

Many of the teachers were surprised. It was rare that Snape would say a student was adequate let alone worthy of becoming masters. It was just as unusual to praise a student not of his house but to praise a Potter? It was obvious these students where very talented. They wondered how Ms. Granger was able to get his approval, normally Ravenclaws do their best to outclass one another and were always eager to spout their knowledge but none of them have received an adequate from this teacher. Ms. Granger was getting her fair amount of attention from the teachers to see if they could have her as an apprentice in the future. There was no doubt Mr. Malfoy would receive an apprentice offer from Professor Snape but Ms. Granger was a fair game.

"Very well, if you believe these students are capable of more you are free to give extra credit and see if we can place them in an advance class maybe even skip a year." Said Dumbledore "Its been a good first month keep up the good work."

As the teachers exited they left Dumbledore deep in thought, while sucking on a lemon drop he thought about the implication of the new students. _It seems Harry has become friends with very smart students. Would this be a repeat of Tom? He already seems to have a group of followers. No I don't believe it. They are friends and Tom never had friends, plus I don't get the same eerie feeling I got from Tom. Harry, my boy, How will I make sure you stay on the light side. I had made it so you would meet Mrs. Weasley I never expected you to find the entrance on your own. It also seems your curiosity of the Forbidden Corridor never led you there. Where is your sense of heroism? It seems I'm going to have to have mention to Hagrid to invite you for tea; I'll just leave a suggestion for him and make sure he slips something. How does one play chess when its knight refuses to take the path it is led it to? _


	8. Polleo

Disclaimer : no mine

**Revised 5/3/11**

**Chapter 8: Polleo**

It was time for Harry to explore the Slytherin Path going downward. He decided that Saturday morning would be his best bet. If his dorm mates woke up they will assume he was with Hermione or Neville. If, by breakfast, he still wasn't there he knew Hermione woke up early to go to the library and wouldn't be at the breakfast table by the time the Slytherin appeared at the hall making it seem he was with her. Hopefully they would not try and look for him until lunchtime. His previous Saturdays he made it an effort to be gone until lunch so they wouldn't get suspicious this Saturday. Carefully leaving his dorm at 4 in the morning he disabled Snape's alarms then reassembled them when he reached the common room. One thing he liked about the Slytherin common room was the absence of paintings to report him. Once he was inside the he took out a sleeping rooster from his bag that he nicked evening before from Hagrid's hut. The bird was silenced and spelled to sleep; he then reached the corridor leading down.

Harry started going down the path what seemed to take forever. It took him about 45 minutes before the corridor started leveling out again. Then he reached a dead end he decided to make the wall clear from his side. It was the chamber of secrets. He wasn't surprised about where he was but he was surprised at where the entrance was. It seemed to him he was inside the forehead of Salazar Slytherin. His blood pounding in his ears he said the password to open the wall. Once the wall is gone he notices he wouldn't be able to get down without help. Thinking about it he whispered _Stairs_. The Slytherin Statue's hair became a stairway he could descend from. Now came the tricky part.

"_Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four "_

The statue's mouth opened

"_Who calls for me?"_ Questioned a sleepy Basilisk

"_O great serpent of Salazar, I call you current Heir from the Gaunt family. I heard of you and wish to know you" answered Harry_

"_It's been feels like I been asleep for many years my body feels weak." The great Serpent spoke more alert. "Who do I speak with?"_

"_My name is __Harry Potter__," he answered "I wish to know of your history and purpose of your stay of the castle."_

_The great Serpent seems agitated and answered bitterly "The last decedent that was here was named Tom Riddle; also heir of the Guant family last of the Slytherin. It was with great reluctance that I was controlled by him. I have been in this chamber for over several seasons" _Here his tone changes to a pleasant hiss._" My master Salazar Slytherin wanted me as a backup if any muggles would reach the castle. It was during the time when witches and wizards were hunted for their powers and destroyed. As powerful as wizards are they are greatly outnumbered. Master Salazar wanted to isolate the magical and muggle world indefinitely, he would bring those born of muggles from their parents and have them forget their world. Godric Gryffindor thought it was inhumane to lose ones heritage and refused to have the first born witches and Wizards taken away from their world. In the end __Muggles__ and first born witches and wizards hated Slytherin for his tactics that Slytherin decided to have only the children with wizardly heritage stay in school. He believed the children of muggles where spies for their families and would bring destruction to Hogwarts, he feared the muggles because they out numbers us many times over and feared they would eventually take over completely. Later his sons became to hate the idea of common muggle born children because they believed it was their fault they did not attend Hogwarts. In the end Salazar left the school to keep his children safe in where he was sure would one day become war grounds. He left me behind that if any one dared to attack the school I would be awakens to defend it from intruders. _The great serpent looked at the boy before him. Harry was staring downward refusing to look at the serpent in the eye. _"Slytherin had many disciples but he did not wish for the muggle born to be killed for they gave fresh bloodlines to the purebloods. It was this way that the magic grew strong. You say you are the heir of the Guant, is Riddle a relation to you?"_

_"He tried to kill me as a babe and in the end he finished leaving a piece of himself in me when his body was destroyed. It is because of this that magic has claimed me the last of the Slytherin. I wish not to control you but to ask you about Riddle. He is not dead but in between where he can come back any day. What happened fifty years ago?" _Harry asked keeping the rooster hidden

"_Tom Riddle cast a spell on me. __Basilisks__ have a deadly stare so there is no problem for those of my species to have no mental block, but when he first came here he seemed to be like my old master. I honestly believed the cared for my school and its well being. I gave him a spell so my stare would be useless against him. It was because of that he was able to cast a spell on me to listen to his every command. I can naturally control my powers so not to kill anyone, I tried to keep my glare where I would only petrify my victims but one day while we were exiting the chamber there was a girl. I suspect that Tom Riddle knew of this to make sure I would kill her. It was then that he used the death of that girl to tear apart his soul. It was then that Tom Riddle told me he had no use for me for now and send me sleep behind this statue."_

"_What was the spell?" asked Harry_

"_I will not part with this spell unless you promise with your life and magic to never use it to gain control of me or to cause harm to this castle. I will not make the same mistake twice." _The Basilisk said sternly.

"_I, __Harry James Potter__, swear with my magic and my life that I will not use this spell to control you or to cause harm." _promised Harry. A great amount of light came from Harry causing the Snake to blink.

"_You are powerful and the feel of you magic is sincere. The spell is Validus Servo Oculus and point to your eyes" _The Basilisk told him

"_Validus Servo Oculus"_ Harry pointed to his eyes, he wasn't sure if he should trust the serpent but his instinct was telling him he could trust him. Everything suddenly became twisted and he couldn't see. It started to scare him for a minute thinking he should let the rooster crow when he saw his vision clear again. It was similar to the spell he had used before on the train. Shocked he stared up at the snake without thinking and saw the yellow eyes of the snake. His heart skipped a beat then it started beating again and he notice he was still alive. He also notice there was magic surrounding the statue's head. Harry could naturally feel magic around him and normally didn't pay attention to it unless he was in a magic free zone "_I can see you and the magic around here"_

"_Were you not able to before?" questioned the basilisk._

"_Not the magic!" _Grinning Harry got closer to the basilisk_. "Do you know If Riddle could see magic? Why is it that Tom Riddle never found this other passage? Didn't he ask you if there were any more secret passages? What should I call you?"_

The basilisk gave an equivalent for a chuckle. "_You may call me Polleo. He did, I pointed towards the statue of Salazar Slytherin when he asked. He did not think to ask for more entrances and instead went through the mouth to the outside of the __forbidden forest__. There is another entrance through there though I would not recommend it. Before I used to hunt the forest for my food but years ago Tom Riddle put me asleep to where I would only wake to the to the key words 'Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four'. I found it amusing, as Salazar Slytherin was an arrogant man but he did not believe he was the greatest of the four. Each had their own specialty. Slytherin was cunning and most of his spells have a failsafe to insure the spells are used for good intention. The spell you used has two parts, it can block my vision and it also helps you see what most would miss. Reveling magic to the person it is cast on with pure intention. If anything Slytherin was a man with a big heart, he knew any spells that he created could be used for evil intent. This is why his spells, study, and maze are sentimental and can feel a person's worth. This would work with the initial result and those with noble intent would get additional boost of magic. This is perhaps why the maze and his study haven't been used since he left. This chamber did not have the failsafe because the chamber was meant to defend the castle if anything were to go wrong. How were you able to guest the words to release me from my sleep?" _

"_I heard them from Tom Riddle when I was fighting him once."_ Harry answered truthfully.

"_How is it you would battle him. You look as if you are barely a hatchling? And did you not tell me he was destroyed trying to kill you as a mere babe?"_ asked Polleo

Harry liked Polleo and thought he would be able to help him in his plans if he knew the truth. In the end he decided to tell Polleo his history and what he planned to change. He was barely talking about his past with his counterpart when his wand started vibrating. He had set an alarm so he wouldn't be caught up in the chamber to long. It would have been useless if he was in battle but it was a good thing he wasn't. It was 11:30 there was a chance he wouldn't arrive in time.

"_I have to go back. Now that you are awake will you be ok?"_ Harry asked

"_I spend thousands most a million seasons without company; I will ask if I am allowed to roam the forest to eat. I will not attack any intelligent creatures if you wish but it has been too long without a meal" _Polleo requested.

"_Sure" _With that he started jogging back up the statue's head.

* * *

Lunch had started already when he got to the Great Hall. Spotting Draco and Blaise talking to Hermione and Neville he knew his previous cover was blown. It was ok though he didn't want to have to use his friends as excuses.

"Harry!" called out Hermione and three heads whipped to look at him. He was used to the stares of the other students so their stares didn't even register in his head.

"Hey mate! Where you been?" asked Blaise.

"_No where important_" Harry answered. He dropped his eyes to a sandwich in Hermione's plate. Quickly he took it and took a huge bite. When he looked up he saw the open mouths of his friends. Lucky for him he had spoken softly that no one else noticed. "It's just a sandwich. Oi…"

Harry was quickly escorted out by his friends as he grabbed another sandwich to go. It must have been their not so subtle way of exiting that the twins soon followed. Once they all hurried into an abandon classroom he sat at a desk to eat his other sandwich.

"Fred do you know any spells to make sure we are not overheard?" asked Hermione

"Sure" answered one of them

"Oi! I'm Fred today."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, it's the first Saturday of an even month in an odd year."

"Sorry old chap."

"No Problem! Now to answer your question… no I don't, ask George"

Hermione was getting a tick and so was Draco the other two were still too shock to really pay attention and Harry was amused. Realizing that Hermione was about to curse them George quickly cast a spell.

Then they all turned towards Harry. "What? I was hungry; I didn't think you'd get so mad about your sandwich. If it makes you feel better it was a little on the dry side." Harry was still clueless on what caused his friends to go crazy.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a Parselmouth!" Hermione finally asked.

Harry was stunned until it dawned on him the whole time he was speaking with Polleo he had kept taking Parseltongue and he hadn't switched back to English. The twins' expressions were caught between surprise and skeptic.

"Right… good joke you guys." Said One of the twins broke the silence

"We almost fell for that." Said the other

Harry could play it off as a joke but once this came out then there would be no denying he lied to them. He decided to go with the truth; he knew the people with him would stick with him although the scared look from Hermione cut deeper than he thought possible.

"Sorry you guys but I spend time talking with a snake this morning. He was telling me about some of the creatures from the forest and I don't notice when I'm speaking a different language. I forgot about it until I started speaking with the snake since the last time I spoke with one I accidently set a boa constrictor on my cousin."

"You don't understand Harry. Parselmouth is considered _Dark_, do you know how people will react to this! There already saying your evil because you got sorted into Slytherin! With that ability they're going to think your _evil._ You're too good a person to be evil but others don't know you like we do." ranted Hermione. It seemed her fear was others rejecting him. She wasn't rejecting or scared of him. It was such a big relief to know she would stick with him that it surprised him how much she meant to him he was still not used to the idea of someone caring for him as himself. What he found out about the younger Weasleys and their mother did not help his self worth.

"Parselmouth is a family trait. That's how You-Know-Who claimed to be Slytherin's Heir," Said Draco. He seemed uneasy as the thought of Harry being Slytherin's Heir. "The only reason I know that is because my Grandfather went to school with him. One thing that always kept me curious would be his original name. My grandfather refused to speak of it but I doubt that his last name was Potter."

"It wasn't." said Blaise "His last name was Riddle."

Everyone turned to stare at Blaise. Harry's eyes almost popped out of his head. He had got used to knowing everything but it seems life was ready to throw him some curve balls.

"How do you know?" surprisingly it was Neville that ask as everyone was too shocked to speak.

Grimacing Blaise answered "One of my mother's older husbands left a diary. One day I was reading it because I was bored. Turns out that You-Know-Who's name was Thomas Marvalo Riddle."

"He was a Prefect"

"And received a special service award for the school fifty years ago!"

There was a stun silence then Hermione broke it by rounding the twins "How to _you guys_ know that?"

"First detention!"

"Those were the good old day right George."

"Ay George"

"…. Riddle is not a pureblood name." broke in Draco quietly.

The twins looked ready to laugh but from the distress look of Draco they kept it in. Blaise knew of this already and so did his family which was one of the reasons the Zabini family never joined the war. It was a hypocritical fight to follow a half-blood for pureblood supremacy. The only reason they kept this close to heart was their fear of retaliation from You-Know-Who.

Harry was silently thinking he would have found out so much more than he thought possible from Slytherin than Gryffindor. In a way he was glad he wasn't wearing the sorting hat or else he would get a big I TOLD YOU SO in his head.

"So is Harry an Heir?" asked Neville. All eyes turned to Harry and he wasn't sure what he would say. Deciding the Parselmouth secret was out he might as well tell them the truth. First he needed to make sure the secret was kept.

"Does anyone know what Occlumency is?" He asked. Blaise, Draco, and the twins raised their hands. Hermione and Neville were clueless.

"Most purebloods from dark families teach it at a young age." Answered Draco.

"We learned it when we felt Snape in our minds. We always had a telepathic link between us so we were able to detect Snape." Said Fred

"Hermione, Neville you're both going to have to learn it. Yes I am an Heir of Slytherin but I don't want anyone to know. Occlumency is a defense in the mind so others can't enter your mind. So for the time, I don't want you two to look into the eyes of Snape, Quirrel or Dumbledore." Harry told them.

"You're kidding! The Potter family has been light for centuries. They are the known decedents of Gryffindor not Slytherin." Said Draco

"It's not from the Potter line." Harry said quietly.

"… but…. Your mother was a muggle-born!" Draco was panicking. It was major blows in one go for his fundamental beliefs. First he finds someone that could actually understand him when he speaks about potions. It didn't matter that he kept telling himself he was using her for her knowledge. Then to find out their Dark Lord was a half-blood, and then Potter's Muggle-born mother was a descendent of Slytherin. He was almost certain it was a joke but he knew Harry enough to know he was serious. When he decided to be friends with Harry he didn't believe that it would be Harry swaying his beliefs but the other way around. "How… How do you know that's true?"

"I can't prove it right now but in the summer I'll be able to get into my vaults. My mother is not from the family line of Slytherin but another pureblood line. The reason I am is because Voldemort made me his Heir when he tried to kill me. The goblins would be able to use my blood to claim the Slytherin vault. The reason I am able to enter it is because after Voldemort's body was destroyed and I became the sole Heir. If you don't believe me can you still keep this a secret? I'll give you the proof you ask, at the moment I'm still unsure myself but if it's true I would like to keep this a secret"

Harry was relieved when he everyone promised to keep it a secret. The rest of the day they spend their time talking about blood importance. Draco looked to be coming around and Blaise was no problem. Hermione and Neville were determined to learn Occlumency and with the help from the twins and Slytherin they would be able to be in the teachers' presence without worrying about their thoughts getting "read".

It was nearing Halloween and Harry was coming up with a plan to make sure that Hermione didn't end up in that bathroom. Unfortunately Hermione had charms with Gryffindor and she had no friends in that class. It looked like the possibility for her to run to that same bathroom was great. He needed to plan it out as best as possible so no one got hurt…. If Ron got hurt maybe it wouldn't be too bad. Harry had a few weeks to plan he knew he would have something by then.


	9. Reactions

Disclaimer: don't own anything

**A/N Revised**

Chapter 9: Reactions

Draco was lying in his bed after dinner still shocked from the information he heard that day. It kept running through his head that everything he knew was wrong. His father may not know the truth about You-Know-Who but his grandfather definitely did. Draco had always viewed his father as a great man. It didn't matter that his mother would sometimes tell him the opposite of his father's lessons but it seemed she had reason to. Did she know his father's ideas were wrong? It was never suppose to be him questioning his beliefs. He knew there was no love between his parents and he usually used that as his advantage to get whatever he wanted but he had chosen to follow his father's shadow because he was the head of the house and his mother was nothing but the _wife_. Intellectually he understood there were women that are smart and had no need for a man but his mother had always been the weak one in his mind. He would have to revaluate his home life as well as his believes.

Harry was never supposed to make him rethink his life. It was strange to think of him as Harry. If it wasn't for him he would have never thought about becoming friends with Hermione. Sometimes she could be insufferable when she would beat him in charms and transfiguration but he knew he had the same attitude as her when it came to Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. At least that's what Blaise told him, and the Weasley twins were smart and funny. It was actually fun to talk to them about pranks they had accomplished and it seemed that they could get away with anything; if he didn't know any better he could have swore they were Slytherin. Neville was always willing to help Hermione and himself when they couldn't handle a plant and he never asked for anything in return. It was a surprise that all of them would do things for each other when they didn't even ask. Blaise had been a playmate of his when they were younger but they never talked anything but politics which were just things they heard their parents talk about. They understood some of the stuff they said but it was always boring. Now he got to meet him as a kid and not a copy of his mother. He reached out to pull out a letter he had received from his father.

_Draco,_

_How has your first weeks of Hogwarts been? I realize that you had to befriend that Longbottom boy to enter Potter's circle of friends. I understand the sacrifice you making in being friends with a family as inferior as them but if you can convince them both that purebloods are better there might be hope the Longbottom family yet. I will tolerate the friendship of the mudblood this year but you better make sure they know how inferior it is to us. You better remember your place and keep it away. I will not accept failure from you._

_Lucius Malfoy_

It seemed that he will be disappointing his father but at the moment he believed it was a good thing. His mother would be happy about it but what would his father do to him once he found out. Draco decided not to think about it for the moment. He pulled out some parchment and began to write.

_Father,_

_Everything is well. It seems it will be difficult to lead Potter and Longbottom from their ideas but I have Zabini on my side it might be possible by the end of the year. As for the mudblood I will have to pretend to get along with her this year, she is insufferable and I can't tolerate being in the same room as her but it looks like I may be able to convince them. She makes it easier to show her status as a mudblood with her attitude. It will be no problem to convince Potter to drop her; after all he is a Slytherin. _

_Draco Malfoy _

He knew his letter will keep him safe this year but it would be extremely difficult for next year. It would be hard to convince his father to continue to be friends with Hermione. He might have started his friendship with her as convenience but she was the only one who truly understood him. If it wasn't for Harry he would have never known Hermione was basically a male version of himself. He would have to figure out how to keep his friendship with her. Draco decided he will need help and the best person to talk to would be Harry. After coming back from sending his letter he went looking for Harry. Once he reached their room he saw that Harry had already gone to bed. Deciding to wake up early to talk to him he too went to sleep.

Blaise has always been a quiet boy. His mother never paid much attention to him, if it weren't for the suitors of his mother he would have never tried to socialize. In his childhood he saw many men come and go, after a while he was able to dissect their many forms of courtship. It began first with how wealthy they were that drew his mother's attention first. Then it would be looks, he knew his mother was a very beautiful woman and she had first pick of many men. Then their character, sadly he knew his mother picked the ones with no backbone. It was because of this he knew his mother never loved any of the men she married. He strongly suspected he was an accident or some insurance from his father. He learned discretion from his mother and kept his mouth shut about his mother but it didn't stop gossip from starting. She was currently on her 4th husband that he knew of. He never counted the husbands before his birth. He remembered her 2nd Husband because he lasted the longest. Blaise strongly suspect it was because it was the first years of his life and he became attached to him. Horatio Rookwood was one of the elder husbands that she had and had a grandfatherly feeling of him and it was his journal that Zabini read.

He was 5 when Horatio had passed away in his sleep. Blaise found the dairy when he was seven and read it. It was during the time he got colder to other people around him. The new man in his mother's life didn't even last a year but he was glad he was gone. He was a selfish man and spends most of the time ignoring him so when he found Horatio's Diary he was happy to have a connection to the man that was as close to a father he could get. What he read in the diary shocked him. He found the man he thought as a father described things that had occurred in the first war, Horatio had a much younger brother that had joined Voldemort's forces named Augustus and when Horatio had found out he tried to tell him the truth. It was then that he made the connection of Voldemort and Tom Riddle to be the same man. It was not common knowledge that Tom Riddle was a Half-Blood mainly because the rest of the Slytherin would ignore the fact the last decedent of Slytherin for what he was. Horatio went to school with Voldemort but when he went to tell Augustus the truth he already had the mark and he knew if he told Augustus the truth he would be a dead man. It was then he also joined Voldemort to keep an eye on his younger brother. Although Horatio never participated completely in the terrorist acts he would be around those that found it a great thrill. It wasn't until Voldemort disappeared on that Halloween night that he realized he lost his brother's soul. The constant killing of innocent had made his brother a bloodlust monster, Augustus was caught and Horatio did not help to get him out of Azkaban. It wasn't until his mother was a widow again that he got the courage to ask his mother about Voldemort's linage. Surprisingly his mother also knew of Voldemort's blood status. It was an unspoken rule that few older Slytherin knew of Voldemort's blood status and her father had known and shared the secret. It mattered little that her son knew as long as he didn't tell anyone else. It would ruin their neutrality and make them more enemies than it was worth.

Blaise thought about his friends and was glad that he told them the truth. It had been at the tip of his tongue many times to tell Draco when they were associates to see his reaction but they had never been really close to share secrets so he never said anything. To find out that Harry was the Slytherin Heir was truly shocking. He wondered if any of the others notice Harry didn't elaborate his mother's ancestry.

He wondered how many muggleborns had magical ancestors. If that was true then there was a chance that muggleborns were only a myth. If all muggleborns followed their family history would they find an intersection to the extinct families? It was something to consider. If Harry's mother was supposedly a muggleborn and turned out to be a Slytherin decedent then anything was possible. From what he heard Lilly Potter was a strong witch and one of the most intelligent in her year. He decided to test is theory by asking Hermione about her family history. Blaise decided to talk to her in the morning.

Neville was in his dorm thinking of what he heard. To say he was shocked was an understatement. When he came to Hogwarts he was determine to make grandmother proud but at the same time he was scared he wouldn't fit in. It was common knowledge with the purebloods that he was almost a squib, or at least that's what he believed until Harry told him otherwise. Harry's theory of him being too stressed to use magic had proven true. Neville was sure it was wistful thinking until Harry had pulled him to his study group, Harry had a way about teaching that made everything relax and fun that he found himself performing the spells a lot easier that some students. Not as easy as everyone else in the group but better than others in his class. It was because of these lessons he was able to help other Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors were too prideful to accept help and the Ravenclaws had Hermione while the Slytherin had Blaise. As a result he noticed the Gryffindors were not doing as well as the other ¾ of the school.

Neville was sure that Harry knew more than he let on. It was true that he was at top of the class along with Hermione and Draco but he suspected that he wasn't working his full potential in class. When they were in studying Harry was always the first to accomplish any spell. Hermione as brilliant as she was would always prove to be second unless it was DADA then she'd be third or even fourth. In a way he believed it was a good thing that Hermione wasn't always first. In his opinion it humbled her to acknowledge that she wasn't first on everything. The same could be said about Draco. Both did not take their lower ranks very graciously but Harry was able to smooth out any conflicts that would arise. It was a shock how Harry could compromise almost anything and was glad that he decided to offer his friendship with Draco. Blaise was sometimes even more quiet that he was but they found out they worked well in silence and didn't need to say much to understand one another. Neville often caught Blaise analyzing everything around him and that made him more conscious of everything that happen. It might be the fact that Neville was easily labeled as shy that Harry didn't notice when he would study Harry in the mist of his study sessions.

It didn't matter that Harry was a Slytherin and when he learned he was the Heir and a Parselmouth it still didn't change the fact that Harry was Harry. Even though Neville was a bit gullible at times he was not naïve to think everyone would be as accepting. If this spread around he knew people like Ron would take advantage to call Harry dark and evil. He truly did not understand how the twins had the same parents. To think that You-Know-Who was a Half-Blood. He wondered what his grandmother would say. It was possible that this would cause her grief knowing that her son and wife were harmed over something as hypocritical as this. In the end he decided that this will only harm his grandmother. He needed to look for Hermione in the morning to look up Occlumency.

Hermione mind was running hundreds of miles per hour. She couldn't believe what she learned from her friends. It was strange that she had no input to what was learned. It was obvious how the wizardly world was so connected. It was strange that Harry would know so much and her so little if they had been introduced to magical world at the same time. It bothered her, she might be getting used to not knowing everything but she was completely in the dark this time. As upsetting as it was she decided to prepare herself the best way possible. In the Ravenclaw common room she searched for any books on Occlumency. Unfortunately for her she found no books on it.

When she had first got her letter for Hogwarts from Professor McGonagall she wasn't sure if she should have laughed at the letter or been freaked out that it was addressed directly to her bedroom. For her parents they were shocked, they were distrusting of the Professor until she turned into a cat. It didn't take long to have Hermione convinced but her parents were another matter. After many questions that kept Professor McGonagall until dinner time she was finally allowed to go. When she had first got on the train she was happy for a new beginning but at the same time scared beyond anything that she had experience before, that is until she first saw Harry.

It was Neville who she first spoke with but her attention was directed to Harry instantly. His green eyes shone with happiness that she believed was related for school. She believed that she found a kinder spirit that would be as happy as her about school. When he had told them that he would stick to them as friends no matter what she was beyond happy. Being introduced to Draco and Blaise was another treat. Blaise was very quiet boy that mostly observed the world. Draco she would admit was a spoilt brat but in a way so was she. She found so many similarities between each other it was eerie. Unlike the others who were all only children, besides the twins, they were spoiled since they started walking. They were both smarter than average with bossy attitudes. They had a passion for being the best of the best and their almost snotty attitude had kept them from making any true friends. If they were to meet in a different circumstance Hermione was sure they would be great rivals. She felt she owed Harry her happiness because she knew that if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have any friends.

Blaise was also very intelligent but wasn't one to boast it. She found him intriguing when he talked about the observations of others around her. It was because of him that she found out the similarities between Draco and herself. It was also because of him she was able to change some of her unsavory habits. She no longer jumped up and down to answer questions but calmly raise her hand if she saw no other knew the answer. She found out that her teachers didn't give her the slightly pinch look they would get like they did in her primary class. Thinking about it must have been irritated to have her waving like a lunatic to get a teacher's attention all the time. Instead of using the exact wording of a book she would summarize what she knew. It made her look more approachable and likeable from the outside.

Neville was a great friend even though they were not intellectually matched. Neville had what she believed to be great fundamental morals. He was always willing to help with what he could and was polite to everyone. He had an air of soft confidence that made it easy to talk to and relax. At the same time he was open with everyone, he had many other friends in Hufflepuff besides their group. In a way Neville was universal, it was impossible not to feel at ease with him.

The Twins were a humorous duo that left them in stitches. If it wasn't for Blaise pointing out the headmaster's amusement for the duo's antics she would have strongly disapproved but even her head of house found them amusing. In the end she laughed along the rest and even gave them a few ideas. They stopped picking on the Slytherin and now the whole school was open game. That made their pranks more accepted and they were rarely caught.

In the end it was Harry that stuck them all together; he was what she would call the peacemaker. There was rarely moments that would cause them to fight among themselves but before a disagreement escalate to an argument a few words from Harry had them calm. When she had first read about the-boy-who-lived she never believed she would become friends with him. He was and wasn't what she pictured him to be like. In on hand she had expected a great manlike boy to be in her class. Someone everyone respected and was mature but on the other hand she saw an arrogant boy that had been spoiled by the fame. In the end he was different than she expected he was mature and sometimes adult like but a small boy her size. He was a little too thin and a lot quieter than she would expect the world's hero to be. She liked this boy a lot better than what she read about. He was a sweet and honest boy that took the time to get to know her. With her first friend came more and she couldn't be happier. He even shared what could be a very disastrous secret that many could use against him. She decided to do anything possible to keep his secret. Heading up to her room she decided to visit the twins in the morning to see if they knew the best way to learn Occlumency.

"So Forge what do you think about the Heir of Slytherin?" asked Fred as he sat on his twin's bed. They were both on the bed with the curtains drawn while George had cast a silencing spell.

"Well Gred, I'm still not sure that it's real or a prank." Answered George

"I don't think Harry would joke over that. I mean he basically said he was almost kin to the most evil man in history. I don't think he would lie about that?

"True, do you think his secret is safe? Hermione and Neville don't know Occlumency so we're gunna have to help them out."

"It's a good thing those two are the goody-two-shoes of the group or else I'm certain the secret would be out." Fred wasn't sure if that was a good thing and questioned his doubts "Wouldn't they look suspicious that they won't stare at the teacher's eyes?"

"Harry told them to only ignore Dumbledore, Snake, and Quirrel so it won't be too obvious" George pulled out a sock jammed between the wall and the bed, rolled it up, then tossed it to Fred.

Catching the sock then throwing it back George questioned Harry's choices "I understand the Snake, maybe Dumbledore but Quirrel? Is Quirrel even capable of performing Legilimency?"

Shrugging his shoulders Fred threw the sock back. "What I'm more curious about is how Harry was capable to know that. He had a month of education without any information of magic beforehand."

"We can ask him. He hasn't lied yet." George was about to say something else when Lee popped his head through the curtain.

"Hey mates are you guys plotting another prank?" asked Lee

Glancing at one another they decided to talk another time.

"Well mate it's been a while since we pranked Gryffindor"

"Did you like what we did to the Hufflepuff?"

"Truly brilliant! Right mate?"

"The best part"

"is the fact"

"The idea"

"was a raven's"

"She was eager"

"To introduce"

"The singing badgers"

"Now we have"

"the perfect prank"

"for a certain ginger Gryffindor"

"It involves glue"

"feathers"

"basking syringes"

"Gravy"

"and potion to switch vocal cords"

The twins and Lee spend the rest of the night going over the prank. It wasn't until much later before going to sleep they decided to talk to Harry in the morning. Once they woke they decided to go searching for Harry.

In the first year dorm for Gryffindor Ron shuddered without a reason.


	10. muggle or squib?

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

**A/N Revised 5/3/2011**

Chapter 10 Muggle or squib?

Draco woke up around six in hopes of getting to Harry before he left, but when he woke up he noticed that Harry's bed was already made. _Why the hell is he waking up before 6 am on a Sunday_ Draco thought to himself. Deciding to sleep a little bit longer he finally woke up around nine when Blaise stumbled out of bed.

"Morning" Blaise yawned

"G' morning" replied Draco.

"Do you know what time Harry left?" Blaise asked as he started getting dressed.

"Sometime before 6 am" Draco said stretching as he got up.

"Is he human? Merlin that's early. What does he have to do so early?" Asked Blaise

"I don't know but I have something to ask him. I'm going to go looking for him you want to come?" asked Draco

"Sure, I need to look for Hermione so he's probably with her." Quickly they finished getting ready and they headed out. They both reached the library only to find Neville there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Blaise. He knew Neville didn't like to study on Sundays.

"I'm looking for Hermione have you guys seen her?" Neville asked

"We're looking for Hermione and Harry. Should we look for them in the Great hall?" asked Draco as he led them out. Once they reached the Great Hall they found Hermione looking around.

"Hermione," greeted the trio.

Quickly turning around she waved them over to the Ravenclaw table. "Have you guys seen the twins? There normally here in the morning, it's unusual for them to skip breakfast."

"Why are you looking for them?" Asked Neville

Looking around her she noticed the others trying to pay attention. "Later"

They ate breakfast and in the middle of it the twins came in. Quickly spotting the group of friends they came over. "Hey guys why don't you guys follow us we have something to tell you"

As one they all left the Great Hall. Finding an empty classroom George quickly put up the silencing spell. Once secure they were sure they had their attention they turned around at the same time said "Harry is gone!"

Blinking Hermione responded first. "What do you mean gone?"

"He is gone, as in not at the school!" Said Fred as George fumbled with an old piece of parchment.

"We had this since first year; it lets us know where everyone is at Hogwarts at any time. See this is where we are, that's you, that's Dumbledore in his office, and that's Snape in the dungeons."

"We were looking for Harry but he's nowhere in the map!" Finished Fred.

Draco raised an eyebrow as he stared at the map. Squinting he pointed at a dot in the Third corridor. "What wrong with this dot?"

"That's Quirrel; his name comes up messed up for some reason. We're not sure why that happens but it's been like that since the beginning of the year." George answered

"Are you sure this is genuine? Why would Professor Quirrel's name come out like that?" questioned Hermione.

"Yes it is! Harry disappeared! When we woke up he wasn't there! He's not in the castle" said Fred desperate to have them understand the situation. Then almost as one everyone turned to look at the map.

"Do you think he's in trouble? Should we get a teacher?" Asked Neville

"No… It's possible that Harry left on his own; he took his wand and has been gone since 6:00 am." Draco started pacing. "Maybe we should keep an eye on the map if he's not back by lunch then we'll get Professor Snape involved.

"Why Professor Snape?" asked Neville.

"He's his head of house" answered Hermione "he's the most logical."

"I think he was where ever he's at yesterday. Remember we asked him where he was and he told us talking with a snake. Is it possible that he's in the forbidden forest?" Blaise asked.

Eyes widening everyone crowded around the map again.

"The map only shows the entrance of the forest so it is possible he's there." Answered Fred.

Then they all sprinted towards the forbidden forest. It was around 10 when they noticed the groundkeeper was outside too. They couldn't ask for help from him or else they would get in trouble but they dared not enter the forest.

"I think the best we can do is keep waiting outside and keep an eye on the map." suggested Hermione.

It wasn't until twelve that they notice Harry's name appeared inside the castle near the 4th corridor. It was strange because they had someone looking at the map at all times.

"I swear he appeared… his name appeared out of nowhere," swore Neville as he showed the map to his friends. "It just appeared…"

The group stared at each other before as one they all started running towards the school.

"He's heading towards the kitchen." said George.

They reached Harry at the entrance of the kitchen when they all stopped behind him gasping for air. Surprised, Harry noticed Neville had his father's map. Noticing their out of breath condition he came to the conclusion they were looking for him. He gulped trying to think of an excuse.

The next morning Harry had woken up at four in the morning to go visit Polleo again. He was glad that the entrance from the common room was the only place with a snake decoration. The rest of the entrances to the Slytherin Corridor were blank. If he hadn't had passed through them before, he wouldn't have known they were there. Once Harry had reached the Chamber of Secrets he found Polleo resting on top of the statue.

"_Good morning Polleo," _greeted Harry.

"_Good morning Harry," _Polleo said.

"_Would you like to hear more about my history? I could use another great mind to help me along." _asked Harry.

"_Of course, I will do what I can to help."_ Polleo answered.

Harry told Polleo a summary of his life, Polleo would ask odd question that seem unrelated to Harry, but answered the best he could. In the end Polleo told Harry the best way to make sure Quirrel did not get the stone would be to take it before it was possible. Harry had thought it would be a good idea so he decided to take the stone before it was put into the mirror.

Polleo came with Harry until he was in the same chamber as his first year. Once he was in the chamber he found the stone. He quickly made a copy of the stone with his magic and even gave it the same feeling as the stone. Harry quickly tested it to see if it could turn iron into Gold but it didn't do anything except glow a little bit. This stone was made with components outside of his magic. He was slightly disappointed but at the same time glad there was a study of magic he wasn't capable of doing. It made him feel better not to be able to recreate something that was made with more than magic.

"_Where should I keep the stone?" _Harry asked Polleo

"_I believe the best place for the stone would be on your person. Is it possible to change it in size and make it resemble a precious stone?" _Asked Polleo.

"_That's Brilliant! I think I should change the colour too. Maybe emerald and make a necklace I can wear under my clothes. I can easily mask the magical deposit it radiates." _ Concentrating on the stone, he shrunk it until it was the size of a pence. He made a makeshift a pendent and put the stone in the middle. The necklace was made of cotton, but he made it unbreakable to make sure it didn't fall. He was sure if he wore gold as a necklace it would be noticeable, and even though the pendant wasn't very well made, it served its purpose.

"_I'm going to the room of requirements. I'll see you later," _Harry told Polleo.

Polleo hissed his good bye as Harry stepped out near the room of requirements. It was around lunch time when he decided to go to the kitchens to eat. It was Sunday, and like most Sundays he spent it by himself. It had become a habit to spend time by himself on those days, to recollect his thoughts about the past. It seemed his mind would think in the simplicity of an 11 year old. After his second week there he had taken to writing in a journal to keep his past fresh in his mind, and as the last three weeks passed, he had noticed a change in his writing. He had gone back to thinking simple easy answers than overly complex plans.

It had startled him, and when he mentioned it to Polleo he came to the conclusion that his magic was mentally adjusting him to be an eleven year old completely. It came both as a burden and a relief. When he had first appeared in this time line, he noticed he was overly cautious and acted more like an adult. It was a good thing that he would have the attitude of someone his young age. At the same time, he believed he could lose his edge of coming up with proper solutions. It was partly this reason that he had consulted with Polleo. This way he had someone else's perspective.

As he reached the kitchens he heard people running his direction and when he turned around he saw his friends.

"Hey guys…" Harry smiled weakly.

" Where… have…you….been?" gasped an out of breath Hermione. Everyone else was no better; it seemed they had been running through the castle to reach him. It was obvious they had been spying on him.

Harry knew he was caught as soon as he saw the map but he wasn't sure about letting them know about the Slytherin Corridor.

"Let me get something to eat; then I'll tell you guys where I've been."

Everyone agreed, curious in what Harry had to say and too out of breath to ask any questions. Harry tickled the pear and opened the door. Fred and George shared a look before they all followed Harry in. Hermione gasped when she saw the House Elves. They were many moving back and forth; some greeted Fred and George with familiarity. With her eyes glued on the over excited elves she neared Neville.

"Who are they?" She asked him quietly.

"They're House elves." He answered.

Harry was busy talking with Mippy the Head Chef Elf.

"Hello Mippy do you think you can give us picnic basket full of food? I'm planning to have a picnic with my friends." Asked Harry.

"Mippy can prepare good lunch for Harry Potter and Harry Potter's Friends." She answered but looked like she wanted to add something. In the end she did, "Mippy is worried, tomorrow's Hallows Eve and weather is too cold to go outside. Mippy can send Shell to warm where Harry Potter will picnic."

"No thank you Mippy we will be going to the Come-and-Go room, but thank you for the offer." Harry said with a smile.

Mippy blushed furiously "Harry Potter is too kind."

With that she and other elves hurried to fill up a basket. When they had finished Harry started to lead the way. When he first saw Mippy, he remembered when Dobby had told him about the Room of Requirements. He realized when he stepped out of the Slytherin Corridor there was Barnabas the Barmy hanging right next to him. Hopefully the person with the map won't be too specific where he came out. Once he found the entrance to the room he started walking back and forth.

"What are you doing h..." the rest of the question died from Hermione's lips as a door appeared.

Opening the door Harry said with a grin "Welcome to the Room of Requirements or the Come-and-Go room as the elves like to call it."

After his friends came in Harry closed the door and turn to see his stunned friends. He knew the Room could recreate almost anything that came to mind but it had passed Harry's expectations. What he wanted was something fun that would distract his friends and make a great day out with friends. He had asked for a fair and it recreated an open fair that ran on magic. He was certain that no muggle had created a rollercoaster that big before or pools with slide with several loops. It had copies of rides he never ridden before including carousel with magical creatures, a house of magical mirrors, Bumper cars that had no ring to keep them in place. Spinning, dropping, and/or flipping rides.

"What …" As usual it looked like Hermione was getting over her shock first but maybe it had to do with her being a muggleborn and she could recognize most of rides. "How … What did you do? How this you get this in here? How do they work?"

Everyone turned to Harry grinning he answered the best he could. "When I feel like I need to concentrate on things I come here where no one can find me. I asked Mippy for a place that could give me space but privacy at the same time. She gave a few ideas until I asked for a place that no one could find me. Then she told me about this room. The room actually created what you need and it works with magic."

"How can you possibly concentrate in this room?" asked Neville

"It's not always like this. If I want a quiet library it'd give me that too." He answered.

"What exactly is that?" Draco pointed to a nearby Roller Coaster.

"It a rollercoaster, it's how muggles get the sensation of flying." Harry grinned.

"Why isn't this in the map?" Asked Fred

"Let me see that," Harry quickly took it from George who was looking at it.

"We're no longer in school according to the map," George said

"Mischief Managed," Harry pointed at the map.

"How did you know the password?" Fred and George asked

"My dad was Prongs." Grinned Harry both twins immediately fell to their knees.

"All hail son of Prongs," they chanted.

"As fun as watching the twins praise you what exactly do we need this for?" asked an amused Blaise.

"Hermione and I will teach you the muggle way to have fun." Harry promised. After a quick lunch they ended doing just that.

For the rest of the day the purebloods got a crash course of the wonders of an amusement park. It was interesting to watch Draco turn green in the spinning tops and Blaise spend more time than necessary in the house of mirrors. The twins raced down the slides for the pool then Hermione and Neville both screamed their heads off while Blaise, Draco, the twins, and Harry hollered with joy in the roller coaster. It was during the time that the purebloods were spinning as fast as possible when Hermione approached Harry. Both decided to sit out the spinning tops.

"Harry what is Mippy exactly?" She asked.

Harry almost groaned when he remembered the SPEW incident. "They are magical Creatures that live in magical houses as servants. They live off the magic and are normally very happy with their family."

"Do they get paid?" She asked

"No," Harry hesitated "to pay an elf is an insult as is getting disowned."

Scandalized Hermione almost burst in anger but Harry cut her off.

"I know it sounds like slave work and in most parts it is." He stopped her from interrupting again. "House Elves can't live well when unbound. It's in their magic, sometimes they have good owners others not so much, but you should really ask an elf what she or he thinks about working at Hogwarts before you do anything. If you want to help them get better treatment then I will help you but trying to free them before you get all you facts could be disastrous."

Looking thoughtfully Hermione finally spoke "You're right, when would be the best time to talk to Mippy?"

"Normally right after a meal. She is the head cook and that is normally her resting period. But like most elves she works in the kitchen during her resting periods anyways." Answered Harry.

They ended up staying until it was dinner that the room had made it night in the room. Everyone was wiped out when Harry asked the room to change. It turned into a common room that resembled more of a library.

"This room would be the best place to practice out Occlumency" Harry explained after all his friends sat on a chair. "It will give you the books you need and the only people who know of this room are the elves and Dumbledore, but he never uses it. I also believe we shouldn't use it at the same time that way the teachers won't get suspicious and we know where someone is that isn't on the map. Gred, Forge is it alright if I hold on to this for a little bit?"

"Sure mate"

"As long"

"as you're willing"

"to share."

"Thanks guys." A relief Harry said.

"I can't believe muggle created things as fun as that," stated Draco. He looked strange with his hair a mess and wrinkled clothes. Even Blaise looked dishevelled; it made them look closer their age. After Harry went to the kitchens again to bring food back he found his friends looking over books of Occlumency. Fred and George really couldn't teach their method as they had learned naturally from having their twin in constant contact with one another. Draco was helping Hermione while Blaise was helping Neville. The rest of the evening Hermione and Neville were able to get the basics of Occlumency. It was during their lesson that Draco asked about her linage.

"I'm not sure," Hermione looked thoughtfully as she bit her lip. "My great grandmother from my Mother side is still alive. She's going to reach 103 this year and for a muggle to live that long is rare but not improbable. I was told to keep my being a witch a secret from family outside of my immediate family which includes only my parents. My uncles and aunts aren't to know. All they know is that I go to a private school for the privileged."

"What's your great grandmother's maiden name?" Draco asked

"I believe it was Evelyn Alison Lennox." She answered with this she notice Blaise look up from the book he was sharing with Neville.

"There was a pureblood family that was named Lennox that had a squib daughter they disowned. Even though Squibs don't have magic they do often live years longer that the average muggle. Could it be plausible that your grandmother is a squib?" Asked Blaise

Wide eyed Hermione's mind was running miles a minute. She remembered her visits to her great grandmother who looked to be 60 instead of 100. She never really had friends before so she never met their grandparents but she did know her great grandmother and great-grandmother looked younger than the average woman their age. Her Granny Eve would tell her stories of witches and wizards but she never believed her Granny Eve would be connected to the magical world. Even her mother seemed younger than her father; even though she knew her mother was technically older than her dad by five years. Was it possible her mother side of the family had squibs as relatives and just forgot because her family had three generations of squibs?

"It's probable," she whispered.

"The Lennox family is still currently living but without an heir. If your great grandmother really is a squib but was able to have magical grandchildren to take over the family name it is possible for her to get reinstated if she wants. Even though your father is muggle and your mother a squib you would be able to obtain that name along with the privileges of the purebloods. Such as a seat for the Wizengamot Court and it will be easier accesses to get a job in the ministry." Blaise informed them.

Again Harry was shocked, although after learning his mother was Lye descendent it seemed possible that other muggleborns were from squib families. It was probably nature's way to ensure the wizardly world to add new genes into the isolated community. He noticed that many muggleborns found magic easier to respond to them, and many spells and potions that were improved where changed by muggleborns and halfbloods. It was probably because the purebloods refused to change anything that would go against tradition. It was because of their stubborn attitude that they never introduced the muggles form of critical thinking. In his time period the only one who seemed to experiment to create new things was Luna, but she was eccentric to begin with.

"If you are from the Lennox family that means we can continue to be friends next year," Draco half whispered to himself. It was obvious the thing that bothered him the most but he couldn't understand why.

"When are you seeing your great grandmother?" Asked Neville

"Christmas break," she said "I'll ask her then."

After the twins left to go talk to Lee, the rest of the first years decided it was time to get back to their rooms. As the boys returned, they made sure to be ready for class the next day, even if it was Halloween and knew they were not going to be interested in classes tomorrow. Harry lay awake that night, hoping to keep Hermione with them so not to repeat his first year exactly.


End file.
